Crimson Red - Naruto Fanfic
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl? What if Hinata was a boy? What if Naruto had red hair? What if Naruto was shy? What if Naruto's name was shortened to Naru? What if Hinata's name was shortened to Hina? What if Hina was confident? Come read the story of a girl named Naru who goes through life as the shy dead-last but finds love at the end of the trail. Fem-Naru/Male-Hina
1. Prologue: Born

(Third's Point Of View)

"It hurts, ya know!"

As of now, Kushina Uzumaki was in a seal safe room where The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was trying to keep the Nine Tail's seal at bay while Biwako, the Third Hokage's wife, was helping Kushina with the birth of her child.

Minato was now looking at his wife with concern, "I've never seen Kushina in so much pain. Is she... all right?" Lady Biwako sighed, " She's all right! Never mind that. Just stay focused on the Nine Tail's seal! You are the Fourth Hokage! Act like one! A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong!"

Minato looked down at the seal and thought, 'He's so strong! The Nine Tails is struggling to get out! Hang in there, Kushina! Hang in there, Naru!'

Lady Biwako said that she could see the head while the Anbu helping Lady Biwako said for Kushina to stay strong. You could hear the Nine Tails roar as Minato shouted, "Naru! Come out quickly! Nine Tails, you stay put!"

Then Kushina stopped moaning in pain as Lady Biwako asked for some hot water to clean off the child as she put him in a blanket as Minato stepped back, away from Kushina, and looked at the child.

It was a baby girl with a tuff of red hair on her head while she also has three whisker marks on each cheek which showed that her mother was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox.

Minato wiped away his tears as Lady Biwako walked towards Minato while saying that she was a healthy baby as he reached out for her but Lady Biwako said that mother was first to see the child while father was second.

Lady Biwako brought the crying baby over to Kushina for which she looked at her child with a smile on her face as she said that she was happy to finally meet her.

Lady Biwako walked away from the parents with the child as Minato came up to Kushina and asked if she was alright for which she answered that she was okay.

Minato looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Thank you..." She got tears in her eyes as well as she said her husbands name.

Minato then put his fist into his hand, "All right! I know you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Nine Tails!"

They both heard screams so Minato turned to see Lady Biwako and the Anbu dead on the floor while a cloaked man with an orange mask was holding a screaming child with a kunai next to her head.

"Fourth Hokage Minato, get away from the Jinchuriki. Otherwise, this child's life will end in one minute." Minato's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man, 'How did he get past the barrier? This guy... Who the hell is he?'

Kushina groaned in pain as the seal was slowly being unsealed which made Minato look at her, 'The Nine Tails Seal is still-' The masked man interrupted his thinking as he spoke.

"Get away from the Jinchuriki. Don't you care what happens to your kid?" Minato raised his hand, telling the masked man to stay calm for which he answered, "Speak for yourself, Minato. I'm as cool as can be."

The masked man through the baby into the air and jumped up to stab the baby but Minato used his teleportation technique to catch the baby in time.

"Well, I must hand it to the Yellow Flash. But I wonder about this next one." Paper bombs were on the bottom of the baby blanket as Kushina screamed out their names as Minato used his teleportation technique to teleport to a safe house where he took off the blanket then jumped out of the house with the baby in his arms.

Dragging himself on the ground from the blast he looks down at his newborn child who was still crying, "Thank goodness... Naru isn't hurt."

He looked down to see that a piece of wood was in his ankle for which he pulled it out and flicked it while thinking, 'I was forced to use the Flying Raijin Jutsu. His target is Kushina, and he succeeded in separating us. I must hurry.'

He teleported to another safe house where he put the child in the bed and covered her while saying that he had to save her mother and will be right back.

With Kushina, she was tied up in a sealing bind as she asked what the masked man wanted for which he answered, "I'm going to pull the Nine Tails out from you and destroy the Hidden Leaf. Minato's Teleportation Jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with Jutsu Formulas. He made sure to mark your Sealing Formula with it too... In order to protect you. However, I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the Nine Tails' Seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?"

Then Kushina was covered in orange Chakra mass as the masked man made a hand sign and called out to the Nine Tails as the seal breaks and the Nine Tails was unleashed.

Kushina fell forward onto the bolder she was on, but lifted herself up and told the man to wait for which he answered, "Uzumaki Shinobi are amazing. You don't die right away after the Tailed Beast is extracted. You were the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. I'll use him to kill you."

The Nine Tails brought his hand up and brought it down to crush Kushina but Minato got to her in time and flashed her and him onto a tree.

She asked if Naru was alright for which Minato said that she was fine and that she was in a safe place which made Kushina sigh in relief.

She narrowed her eyes at Minato, "Minato, you must stop that man and the Nine Tails right now. He's heading for Hidden Leaf Village."

He turned and glared at the masked man then teleported away to where Naru was laying in bed as Minato walked over to it and laid Kushina next to her child.

Kushina teared up and brought the child closer to her while saying her name as Minato clenched his fist then went over and put his Fourth Hokage cloak on, saying that he would be right back.

He teleport to the top of his head on the Hokage monument then looked out at the village to see the Nine Tails destroying the front part of the village.

'As Hokage, I will protect the village, my family, right now. This is what I need to do. I won't allow it to do as it pleases anymore!' He thought as the Nine Tails looked straight at him.

"So you've taken notice of me. You won't get your way here!" The Nine Tails prepared a Tailed Beast Bomb and shot it straight at Minato who did hand signs and teleported it away from the village.

'For this large a scale, I'll have to be careful where I send it. The jutsu that stopped the Nine Tails' attack must be the Teleportation Barrier!'

He sensed someone behind him so he took his kunai and slashed it through the persons head but it was no effect as the masked man grabbed Minato's arm and spoke, "I'm your opponent, and it's all over."

He started to suck Minato into another dimension but he teleport away in time and fell onto the ground as he thought about what happened with his last attack as the masked man appeared before him.

'He uses the Teleportation Jutsu too? Is that how he took Kushina and moved away so quickly? A shinobi who outmaneuvered the Anbu assigned under Lord Third's direct control who slipped through a top-secret barrier and who knew that the Nine Tails' Seal would weaken during childbirth.

Furthermore, he undid the Nine Tails' Seal, tamed it and went in and out of the barrier set up by the Hidden Leaf without being caught. I know of only one shinobi capable of this. Are you Madara Uchiha? No, that's impossible. He's dead.'

The masked man took off his hood as he spoke saying that he wondered about that as Minato said that it didn't matter and he asked why he was attacking the leaf.

The masked man hummed, "I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's war, or that it's for peace."

Minato narrowed his eyes, 'Whatever the case, he's no ordinary man! He can control the Nine Tails and his Teleportation Jutsu surpasses both Lord Second's and mine. And he has some dangerous ideology. I must deal with him now or he'll be even more trouble than the Nine Tails!

If I transport myself to the village now, he will follow and the battlefield will become even more chaotic. If he's anything like Madara, I can't keep the Nine Tails under the Summoning Jutsu for too long. I just have to entrust the village to Lord Third. As for me, I must take this guy down right here!'

Minato raced at him with with his special kunai in hand as he went to pierce his heart but Minato went right through the man who was charging at him as well.

The masked man put on chains before which caught Minato but he teleport a few feet away from the man as he thought, ' My physical attacks have no effect on him, but he makes himself materialize to attack me. Namely, I can only aim for him when we both strike blows!

But his risk lies during the moment of attack. And considering the time remaining on the Nine Tails' Summoning Jutsu, he doesn't relish a long battle either. The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other, will win this match!"

Minato and the masked man raced at each other once more but this time, Minato through his kunai which though the masked man's head then made a Rasengan that was going to hit him as the masked man was about to grab him, but Minato teleport to his kunai and hit the man in the back with his Rasengan.

Minato said his Jutsu name out loud as he broke the ground, hurting the masked man.

Once it was over, the masked man jumped onto a bolder, holding his arm as Minato stood up with smoke surrounding him and the masked man spoke, "You got me. This is what is meant by "elusive. " I should never have let down my guard."

Minato then teleported over to him and stabbed him with his kunai then made a contract seal on his body, making him lose his bind with the Nine Tails.

Minato jumped backwards as the masked man spoke, "You wounded me and managed to pull out the Nine Tails. However, the Nine Tails will be mine eventually. I am going to rule the world... And there are so many ways to go about doing that."

He disappeared as Minato thought about his tone and how he wasn't joking around then thought about the village and the now rampaging Nine Tails.

Minato teleported while summoning the Boss toad, Gamabunta, which landed on top of the Nine Tails. Minato then made hand seals and teleported the Nine Tails away from the village.

He teleported it where Kushina and Naru were so he hurry and grabbed them both and brought them a few feet away from where the Nine Tails was.

Minato was deep breathing as he thought about making a barrier but Kushina said that she could still do it for which she bit her lip and chains came out of her back and dug into the ground then back out again and chained up the Nine Tails while also making a barrier around them.

Naru started to cry as Kushina was panting then looked up at her child, "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, Naru."

Minato was holding Naru as he looked at his wife with distress as she spoke, "I'm going to draw the Nine Tails with me to my death. So we can delay the revival of the Nine Tails. I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Minato stared at her with wide eyes as tears fell from his right eye as he spoke, "Kushina... It's because of you that I'm the Fourth Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me this baby's father! And yet..."

Kushina smiled at him, "Minato, don't give me that look! I'm happy that you loved me. And today, is this child's birthday. If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together, the three of us as a family... I can't see us having anything but a happy life. If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naru... grow up. How I wish I could have seen that."

Minato wiped away the tears as he spoke, "Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the Nine Tails. Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto. I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an Eight Signed Seal. Then I'll take the Nine Tails with me with the only Sealing Jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuriki, the Reaper Death Seal! And one more thing.

I will only seal half of the Nine Tails. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It's also strategically unwise. If you take the Nine Tails and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the Tailed Beasts. The Reaper Death Seal will seal half of the Nine Tails with me forever. As for the other half of the Nine Tails...

I will seal it inside Naruto with the Eight Signed Seal! I know what you want to say. But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval. And the calamities that would follow. Two things were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster! And the one who will stop him is this child! This infant whose godfather is Master Jiraiya. He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this."

Kushina said her husbands name in distress as Minato made the hand seals for the Reaper Death Seal then a ghost like figure with Minato's soul attached to him was behind him as Minato spoke.

"Let's put our trust in this child! She's our daughter, after all!" Lord Third and two other Shinobi appeared outside the barrier and they watched what began to transpire.

Minato spoke, "When I'm finished with the Reaper Death Seal, I will seal your chakra inside Naru. When she tries to control the Nine Tail's power as a Jinchuriki, I want you to help her out."

Kushina was now holding their daughter as she spoke, "He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him! And also, why use the Reaper Death Seal? If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto even if it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die!

I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! To keep the balance of Tailed Beasts? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed?! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?!"

Minato just stared down at her as he spoke in calm words, "To forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is... shinobi! And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you. Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as her mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naru. I will gladly die for my daughter. It's my duty as her father."

The Nine Tails roared as Minato turned around and the sealing process began as the arm of the ghost went through Minato's stomach and grabbed onto the Nine Tail's and ripped out half of his soul.

Once it was inside Minato, a seal formed on his stomach as he breathed heavily and said that his body was going numb.

He then walked over to Kushina and grabbed Naru from her arms and brought his hand to the ground and a ritual alter where he put the baby on the bed in the middle.

Kushina coughed up blood which made some of the chains fall from the Nine Tails body so he was able to move. The Nine Tails brought his hand up and was aiming its claw at Naru.

Both of the parents eyes widen as they ran in the way of the claw as it impaled them in the stomach, stoppng the claw from hitting their child.

Minato told her that it was his right to die for his child as Kushina answered, "Then all the more, since I'm his mother! This is the first time I lost an argument. Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this."

He thanked her as he made hand signs for the summoning Jutsu where the summon spoke, "Nine Tails! What?! Lord Fourth too! What's the meaning of this?!"

Minato said that he need to make a key for which he did then the summon poof back to where he was living.

Minato sighed, "And now, I'm off! That should do it. Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going start the Eight Signed Seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."

Kushina looked down at her daughter, "Naru... Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few...

Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.

Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.

Another Prohibition is men. Minato's a man, so he doesn't know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in men... But just don't get hooked on bad men. Find someone just like... Minato.

Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know. Naru, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true!

There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you. Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time"

He shook his head, "Oh, it's okay. Naru, my message to you is... I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's. Eight Signed Seal."

And the rest was history with the three new hero's...

One of them being the Kyuubi holder...

Naru Uzumaki...

Hey Guys!

I hope that you guys like this new story!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

(Third's Point Of View)

It was the evening and five year old Naru was walking around in the snow, thinking about what has just transpired. Some drunk men came up to her and started to talk to her about her being a demon and how she should just die off for everyone's sake which made her upset.

She was walking in the park as tears slowly streamed down her face as she then started running down the road until she slipped on some snow and just sat there, crying in the snow.

"Hey, you okay?"

Naru looked up to see a boy about her age that had purple, pale eyes with short purple hair with two hair strands on the side. He also wore a black coat with a yellow striped scarf which was wrapped around his neck.

He walked up to her, asking me what Naru was doing here. Tears still streamed down her face which made him smile, "If you keep crying, how am I supposed to find out?"

Naru stuttered as he walked next to her as he looked down at her with a smile, "Where's your house?" She lifted up her arm and pointed down the road as he nodded.

"Okay, lets go!" He grabbed her hand as they both ran off into the way that Naru pointed for which they reached her house then he let go of Naru's hand.

He looked at where Naru's apartment was, "Wow, you have a house that is way up high... Seem's livable... And your crying?"

Naru looked over at the boy as he spoke, "My family doesn't respect me... But I never cry... Never!" He turned to her and smiled as we heard a male voice call out the boy's name.

"Hina!" They both turned to see a man who looked like the boy, apparently named Hina, except he had long black hair and stood at about five feet seven inches who came up to the two children.

Naru gasped as she jumped behind Hina and gripped his sleeve as the man spoke, "You are the important heir to the Main Family. What do you think that you are doing... Hanging with... This child... For your sake, and for the sake of the Main Family, many people have made ultimate sacrifices. It's about time that you have learned about these things."

Hina frowned and looked down as he remembered his cousin in the Branch Family who was crying because his father had passed away.

The man looked at the red-headed girl that was standing behind Hina as he looked at her with hard eyes, "You... Go inside... I need to bring my son home..."

She nodded sadly then looked at Hina who smiled sadly at her as she walked up the steps into her apartment then walked inside.

Hina's father took the boys hand as they walked home in the snow, utterly silent, not saying a word to each other.

**********Time skip brought to you by my parents going to the Parade Of Homes**********

(Naru's Point Of View)

Today was the day that we were getting a new Sensei in school today... I hope that he is a nice person... And that he knows what he's doing.

Our other teacher was Treanna-sensei who was with us for three years, but quit her job because of someone that she didn't like. I don't know who it was... But I hope that it wasn't me.

I was currently in my apartment, looking in a mirror to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a short orange dress with a black stomach compresser on my waist.

I also wore black leggings with normal blue sandels which comfortably fit my small feet. I was brushing my hair, which went down to the middle of my back, which also meant that my hair was down.

I was self-conscious of my red hair because a lot of people looks at it strangely and kids make fun of it which made me upset a lot.

Because of this and a lot of other things, I had a low self esteem and I was very shy about being around other people and I was shy about training to be a ninja.

I loved to learn and read history books and normal, everyday romance books. My favorite thing to read about is the Fourth Hokage and everything he did while he was alive.

I was the dead-last of my class because I didn't like showing off my skills in front of other people because I am scared that people might judge.

I finished brushing my hair then grabbed my school books and headed out the door. I walked down my usual route where there weren't any people so I could walk to school happily.

Once I got to the Academy, I saw kids playing out on the front court of the Academy. I started to walk over to my usual spot which was the swing under the big tree.

I was slowly walking over to the tree as someone ran into me, knocking me over. I didn't look up at the person who knocked my books out of my hands because I was afraid of him/her making fun of me.

I started to pick up my books as the person who knocked me over started to help me pick up my books which shocked me because I thought that he was one of the haters.

Once they were picked up, he handed me my books and I looked at the person who helped me. It was a boy in my class who sat at the top row, in the middle seat.

I believe that his name was Hina Hyuga who was from the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan and was the holder of the Byakugan.

Another thing I like to read is about other clans and what is special about them.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going... You okay?" I looked at him and blushed.

He was smiling at me and was acting kindly towards me... There aren't many people who are like that towards me...

I stuttered then shut my mouth and nodded which made him sigh in relief, "Thank goodness... Your Naru right? I think that we are in the same class!"

I nodded as he stuck out his hand, "My name is Hina... Nice to meet you!" I slowly took his hand as we shook hands then we let go and Hina asked what I was going to do before he hit me.

I looked down at my books which made him chuckle, "Oh, you were going to read huh... Sorry about that..." I shook my head with a smile as I then started to walk back towards the tree with the swing.

I sat on the swing as I looked up to see that Hina has disappeared for which I sighed then opened a book and started to read.

After a few minutes, the bell rang so I closed my book then grabbed my books and ran inside to see my classmates talking among each other so I went over to my usual spot which was the middle row at the seat next to the window.

"Hey Naru!" I turned to see Hina smiling and rubbing the back of his head, "Can... Can I sit here?" I blinked my eyes twice then nodded which made him smile bigger as he sat down next to me.

I tried not to look at him as I opened a book about clan's with Kekkei Genkai's as I felt Hina look over my shoulder.

"Oh, you reading about Kekkei Genkai's huh?" I nodded as I kept reading. He hummed, "You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head as I kept reading which made him hum again.

"Well, why don't you talk much?" I sighed and looked over at him then back at my book, "B-Because you p-probably won't like m-me after..."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Why would I hate you, that would be rude... I want to be friends with you Naru!"

I looked over at him, shocked by his words as he smiles back at me then sticks out his hand, "How about we start from the beginning... Hi! My name is Hina Hyuga!"

I look at his hand the slowly lifted my hand and put it in his, shaking it as I spoke, "M-My n-names Naru U-Uzumaki..."

His eyes softened, "That's a beautiful name... I also think that your stutter is cute..." I blushed as I looked back down at my book to hide it which made him laugh.

The door opened and everyone went to their seats as the new teacher spoke, "Hello! My name is Iruka Umino! I am going to be your new teacher for the rest of your school years! I hope that we can all be friends and work together happily!"

I smiled, happy to know that he was more outgoing then the last teacher and had more of a cheery attitude.

We spent the next hour introducing ourselves by telling them our name and our dream for the future to the teacher and I was the last one to go. Iruka-sensei stared at me and it seemed that he looked a little unconfortable with me standing up which confused me, but I introduced myself anyway.

"M-My name is Naru U-Uzumaki... My dream f-for the f-future... I-Is to b-become a g-good H-Hokage like the F-fourth H-Hokage... Umm..."

Everyone stared at us then they started laughing and pointing fingers at me, "What kind of girl could become Hokage with hair like that!"

They started saying other insults about my hair, whiskers, my shyness, and my stuttering which made me blush deeply as I hurry and sat down and put my head into my hands.

I felt someone put a comforting arm around my shoulder for which I guessed was Hina as I heard Iruka-sensei shout, telling everyone to calm down.

"Now, I don't want to remember this class as being as the one who hurt other people's feelings..." I looked up at the teacher as a tear fell from my eye.

Iruka-sensei smiles at me, "That is a perfectly fine dream Naru... Good job..." I smile at him as he discusses what we are going to be doing for the rest of the year then it was time for lunch.

Hina and I walked outside as we went over to the swing as I sat on it while Hina sat on the ground. We both ate our bento's then we both stared at the sky.

We watched as the clouds went by and we pointed out objects and animals that we could see in the sky by the shape's of the clouds.

I smiled, looking at the sky, happy to know that their is someone who likes me for me.

(Hina's Point Of View)

I was sitting on the ground, eating my bento as I looked over at Naru as she slowly eats her food with a small smile on her face.

She really is beautiful... I like everything about her... Especially her red hair that shines when the light hits is and how it flows in the wind.

I love her crystal blue eyes that reflects the sky and ocean which makes me smile everytime I see them.

I think that her speech impediment and her blushing is kind of cute... Her smile... That's probably the best part about her personality... I can tell that her spirit is bright from that smile.

I am really glad that I get to be friends with her... I wouldn't really say that I love her yet, since I am so young, but maybe someday I can say that...

That I love her...

Someday...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: Graduation

Naru's Point Of View)

Today was the day of graduation and I was sure that I was going to fail... I was the dead-last of the class after all.

Sure, I was at the top for book smarts, but anything else, I didn't do very well on because of my shyness and nervousness... Especially on the clone Jutsu... It was my worst.

Sometimes I would be able to make two clones, but the other times, they look pathetic. When they don't work, I just want to go into a hole and never show my face again because the whole class makes fun of me.

There really is only one person who doesn't make fun of me and that is Hina-kun... He has always been by my side the past few years and really has been helping me with my confidence, though it really hasn't made any effect.

I really haven't grown that much so my clothes were about the same except that I was now I was now boots that went up to my knees and an orange dress that went down to my knees with the stomach compressor on my waist.

My hair was now into two pony tails that are held up by two black bows that Hina-kun gave me for my eleventh birthday last year.

As of now, I just got to the Academy where I see Hina-kun waiting for me at the entrance and when he saw me, he waved at me then ran over.

We walked side by side into the classroom then we sat in our original spot which was next to the window for which we both talked and didn't notice that Sasuke-kun sat on the other side of Hina-kun and was staring at the front of the class.

I turned my head when we saw Sakura-chan and Ino-chan who barged in through the door at the top of the stairs, saying that they were the first one's in the classroom.

They then walked over to where Sasuke-kun was sitting and looked at Hina with hearts in their eyes. A lot of the girls are in love with Hina-kun as well as Sasuke-kun which makes jealous of them.

It's true, I have strong feelings for Hina-kun even though I am not good enough for him. I know that another girl will snatch him up in one way or another.

I looked back over at Hina-kun to see him putting a hand on Sasuke-kun's shoulder as he says that Sasuke-kun should tend to his fangirls which made him scoff as he kept looking forward.

The girls of the class came over to me with hard expressions on their faces as one of them spoke, "Naru, get away from Sasuke and Hina, you creep! We don't want your lack of confidence and coyness bring them both down from the top of the class!"

My eyes widen as I start to stutter and I tried to think of what I was supposed to do as I felt a dark aura appear from besides me so I looked over to see Hina-kun with a dark look in his eyes.

"Leave. Naru. Alone." He said calmly but in a scare type of way. I backed away from Hina-kun slowly as the girls left and Hina-kun looked over at me with a worried expression, "Naru... Are you okay?"

I gulped as I nodded and I got back to my original position and Hina-kun put his arm around me and told me that I was going to do okay in the exams for which I nodded and Iruka-sensei came into the room.

"Alright class, today, we are going to be doing the final exams... I have to say that this has been a wonderful class to teach, and if you pass, I hope that you make the right choices when you become a ninja. We will be doing the Clone Jutsu for this test..."

I tensed up, my clone Jutsu wasn't the best so I knew that I probably wasn't going to pass the Graduation test like Hina-kun was going to do.

He called down the names in alphabetical order and when it became Hina-kun's turn, I turned to him and gave him a small smile and told him good luck which made him smile back then go into the testing room.

(Hina's Point Of View)

I was standing next to the swing, waiting for Naru-chan to come out from the testing room and, hopefully, show my her headband, meaning she passed.

Finally, I saw her come out from the classroom with her looking down and I saw no headband on her which made me sigh as she came up to me.

"It's okay Naru-chan, maybe next time-" She then lifted her head up so I could see that she had her headband around her neck which made me laugh nervously, "Wow, you almost got me there..."

She gave me a smile which made me smile back as I put a hand on her shoulder and said that I would treat her to ramen which made her smile brighten.

I took her hand which made her blush deeply and I dragged her over to Ichiraku Ramen where the owner greeted us with a smile.

"Nice to see you guys! And it looks like you both graduated! Your orders will be on the house today for your accomplishments!"

Naru-chan smiled at him as we both sat down and waited for our orders to be done. I looked over at Naru-chan and smiled, "I hope we get to be on the same team!"

She looked over at me and smiled, nodding her head as she spoke, "I-I hope so too, H-Hina-kun..." Then our orders came and we digged in to our food for which we finished quickly.

I see that Naru-chan pulled out her wallet but I put a hand on hers which made her blush as she looked at me, "Don't worry, I'll pay..."

She stuttered which made me laugh as I pulled out my wallet and started to pay as Naru then looked outside then jumped out of her seat and bowed to me.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Hina-kun, but I-I have to g-go!" She ran out of the Ramen shop which confused me as I looked back to where she was sitting and saw that she left her wallet, so I picked it up and chased after her.

It was the evening so it was getting dark so I had to get to her house quickly.

Suddenly, I heard a scream from a small girl coming from an ally way up ahead, so I hurried and ran towards it to find some drunk men beating up on a small girl.

The closer I looked, I saw that the girl had long red hair with black bows keeping it into place. My eyes widen as I ran over to to the men and shouted at them to stop.

They turned around and smirked at me, "Well, if it isn't a little Hyuga boy..." I activated my Byakugan and ran over to them and hit one of them square in the stomach... Not enough to kill him, but enough to scare him off.

I ran up to the girl and rolled her over to see her bloody and beaten up, "Naru..." I whispered as I picked her up, bridal style, and ran to her house since it was closer to us.

Once we got there, I looked in her pocket and found her key for which I opened the door and slowly laid her on the bed then went to her bathroom and got the first aid kit.

Going back to her, I see her laying on the bed, peacefully but I knew better. I knew that she was in a lot of pain and that I shouldn't be tricked by it.

I slowly started to clean her wounds and put bandages over them. I blushed when I remembered that I had to take off her shirt to check her other wounds, but I had to be strong, for Naru-chan.

I lifted her up and slowly pulled of her shirt to see that her breasts were covered by a training bandage that you use for your ninja holster.

I looked at her to see that there was a big gash on her waist which made me wince, now knowing she was knocked out which was because she was losing to much blood.

I laid her body on me so she would be more comfortable as I pulled out a stitching needle and thread as I started to stitch up the wound.

She started to moan in pain so I cooed and shushed her, hoping that it would calm her as she slept and I stitched up her wound.

Once that was finished, I cleaned up the blood and put a bandage around her waist which caught the other wounds that I cleaned up.

I laid her down and put the covers over her then I pulled up a chair next to her bed then sat in it and started to watch over Naru.

(Naru's Point Of View)

I woke up to the light blinding in my eyes from my window which made me open my eyes to see that I was in my bed, in my room.

I was shocked, not knowing how I got here because I thought I would be waking up back in the ally way where the men decided to beat me up.

Looking to my right, I see Hina-kun, sleeping in a chair, and what it looked like that he was he was watching over me all night...

I tried to sit up, but I grunt in pain when I feel my side burst into pain which made Hina-kun wake up and looked at me shocked, "Naru! You shouldn't be moving!"

I was shocked that he used my name without a suffix but I let it slide by smiling and telling him that I was fine and I heal quickly.

He sighed as he grabbed my hand then looked at me straight in the eye and spoke, "Naru... I found you being beat up by some men... Why?"

I looked down as he gripped my hand tighter, giving my comfort as I spoke, "I-I don't k-know... I-I have been w-wondering that m-myself... T-This has been h-happening ever since I-I-I have been y-young... I-I have t-tried asking H-Hokage-jiji but he says t-that he w-would tell m-me in d-due time..."

He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder then pulled me into a hug then spoke, "What ever it is, just please come to me if it ever happens again, okay?"

I nodded into his shoulder as I felt a few tears fall from my eyes as he gently spoke once more, "It's okay, I got you..." I cried harder into his shoulder and he just cooed and shushed me to help me through my crying phase.

After thirty minutes or so, I calmed down and Hina-kun pulled back and looked at me with a smile, "How about I start breakfast while you get ready."

I nodded as he stood up while putting my hand down and walked out of the room.

I watched him as he left then smiled, happy to know that he was there and I slowly stood up but I was still in a lot of pain so I tried to think of something that would help me with the pain for which I thought that singing would help.

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song

With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song

You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song"

I was finally done with my morning cares as I then walked out of my room and into the kitchen to see that Hina was in the middle of making breakfast.

It looked like that he was in bliss as he turned around with a smile, "You really are a great singer Naru!" My whole face turned red as I started waving back and forth.

'He heard me singing...' I thought as I almost fainted but Hina caught me and looked at me with a smile, "Wouldn't want you fainting on me!"

I smiled up at him then nodded as he lead me to the table where he gave me a plate of breakfast that he gave and we both ate with delight and talked with smiles on our faces.

I love him...

But how can I tell him...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 3: Teamwork

(Third's Point Of View)

It has been three days since Hina saved Naru from the drunk men and she was now fully healed. It didn't take very long for her to heal.

Everyone was in the classroom as they heard what their teams were which everyone was excited to hear because they hoped that they would be with their friends.

Iruka called out each team until he finally got to team seven. "Team Seven will consist of... Naru Uzumaki..." Naru brought her head out of her book and stared at her teacher, waiting for who else will be on her team.

"Hina Hyuga..." Naru and Hina looked at each other with a smile, happy to know that they were on the same team as he called out the last name, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

Hina looked depressed as he looked over to his left at the Uchiha who just scoffed and spoke, "Just don't get in my way, losers."

The Hyuga's eyes narrowed as he stood up and turned towards him, "Just because you are at the top of the class and I am in second place doesn't mean that you can pick on people under you! Especially Naru! You don't know how hard she works to do her best!"

He scoffed once more as he spoke, "Naru is the weakest in the class, how can she work the hardest..." This made Hina more mad as Iruka told him to sit down which he did while still glaring at the Uchiha.

Naru put a hand on Hina's shoulder which made him turn towards her as she smiled at him and said that everything was okay which made him smile and they heard the rest of the teams.

Once it was over, they started to wait for their new Sensei to come pick them up to tell them what they were going to do in the future.

They waited in the Academy room for a few hours as everyone already left with their Sensei's for which they just sat there, waiting for their Sensei to come.

Naru was reading a book while Hina looked over her shoulder and read with her as Sasuke just sat there, brooding about life and other things that Naru and Hina don't know about.

Suddenly, the door opened and the man walked in for which the three of them looked at him to see that he had gravity defying white hair and wearing a mask and a headband covering his left eye.

"My impression of you... You are all boring!" Hina and Sasuke looked down as Naru looked at their sensei sadly, "I-I'm sorry y-you see us t-that way..."

He looked at her then walked up to her and put a hand on her head as he spoke, "You know, I think I like you the most..." She blushed and started to play with her fingers which made their Sensei smile from under his mask.

He told them to meet him on the roof as he disappeared in a puff of smoke for which the kids looked at each other as they walked up the stairs to the roof.

Once they got to the roof, they sat down on the steps as their Sensei spoke, "Well, first, I want you three to introduced yourself's."

Naru looked at him, "H-How do y-you do that S-Sensei" He shrugged, "Things you like... Things you hate... Dreams for the future... Hobbies... Things like that..."

Hina tilted his head, "Why don't you go first? I mean before we talk you tell us about yourself."

He pointed at himself, "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake... Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel life telling you that... My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it... As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

Hina narrowed his eyes as he leaned over to Naru, "All he said was his name." She nodded as Kakashi pointed to Hina for him to talk about himself.

"You bet! My name is Hina Hyuga! I like hanging out with Naru and training with her and my father! My dislikes are people who look down on others while my hobbies are training and hanging out with Naru! My dream for the future is to get my father to notice how strong I really am!"

Kakashi nodded as he pointed to Naru, "U-Um, m-my name is N-Naru U-Uzumaki... M- My likes are r-reading and... H-H-Hina... M-My d-dislikes are t-those who m-misjudge people and s-showing my s-skills to others... M-My hobbies a-are b-being with... H=Hina... A-And my d-dream is too... B-Become H-H-Hokage s-somday..."

Hina put a comforting hand on her shoulder which made her calm down a little bit as Kakashi smiled at her then pointed at Sasuke for him to go.

"My name... Is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things... I dislike a lot of things... My hobbies are nothing you need to worry about... And my dream is not an ambition, but a reality, which is to kill a certain someone."

Naru looked scared at Sasuke for which Hina put an arm around her shoulder to help her feel better as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke for a few seconds then looked back at all of his students.

"Great! You are ask unique and gave your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow.". Naruto asked what there mission was excitedly and Kakashi-senpai scoffed but said anyway. "It's a task that the four of us will do together... A survival exercise.". They got confused by what he said because they already did that in the Academy.

"This is not like your previous training... Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here... Only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. I'm other words... This is a break it or make it pass/fail test and the percentage they your week fail if at study l sixty six percent.".

Hina had a shock look on his face while Sasuke just stared at Kakashi as Naru looked worried.

"Then what was the graduation test for anyway?" Hina asked as Kakashi scoffed. "Oh that? That was so we could pick out selected candidates who might become genin. That's what it is...I decided if you pass or fail. Meet at Training Ground Seven at five a.m and being your ninja gear, and don't eat breakfast or...you'll throw up.".

He made a hand sign then disappeared for which Sasuke walked away as Naru and Hina watched him as he walked farther away from them.

Naru was still worried about the test tomorrow so Hina grabbed her hand and told her that he would walk her home foe which she smiled and nodded as they walked towards Naru's house.

**********Time skip brought to you by watching Markiplier: Dream Daddy**********

Naru, Hina, and Sasuke were waiting in the field for their Sensei, Kakashi, to come and give them their test so they could become real ninja's and do real mission.

Finally, he popped in out of no where in a puff of smoke and said hello to his student's for which Hina pointed at him and said that he was late as Naru put hand on his shoulder and told him to calm down.

Kakashi went over to Naru and picked her up and put her on his shoulder while saying, "You know, I think that you are my favorite!"

Hina shouted at him to put Naru down for which she smiled at him, "I-It's fine H-Hina... He j-just put m-me on his s-shoulder... H-He's not d-doing a-anything w-w-wrong..."

Hina grumbled as Kakashi spoke, "Exactly why you are my favorite, Naru!" She blushed deeply as she laid her head on Kakashi's soft hair and listened to what Kakashi had to say.

He put a clock down on the small piller and spoke, "Here we go, its set for noon." He pulled out two bells, "The assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it."

Hina and Sasuke got into fighting position as Kakashi put Naru on the ground and he said to begin for which the three of them jumped away, into the trees and waited for what is going happen next.

Naru sat there, behind a bush, scared of moving because she didn't know if she moved that she would get caught by Kakashi and if she was caught, would he hurt her...

She heard her name being called out for which she looked to her left to see Hina running over to her with a smile. "Do you need help?"

Naru looked down then looked back up with a shocked look, "I-I know the m-meaning of t-the t-test... It's t-t-teamwork!"

Hina smiled then hugged her which made her blush with a dark red color as Hina spoke, "You are so smart Naru! Great job figuring that out"

He pulled back to see that Naru was about to faint for which he shook her, waking her up. Once she was in full commission, they went to find Sasuke.

When they found him, they saw that he was stuck in the ground with his head being the only part sticking out which made Hina laugh, "Hey Sasuke! Did you lose your head!"

He scowled then shouted at them to get him out. Both Naru and Hina dug him out then told him the meaning of the test.

He scoffed, "There is no way that I am going to be working with two losers like yourselfs..." Hina scowled which made Naru get scared, scared that they were going to fight.

Before they could tho, Kakashi was up in a branch and said hello to them which shocked Hina and Naru as Sasuke smirked then jumped at their Sensei and started to fight him.

Naru watched as Kakashi and Sasuke battled it out and Hina ran up to them and started to help Sasuke fight. She watched them do teamwork with out even knowing.

Naru stood off on the side, watching them fight as Naru was cowering, not liking them fighting for the sake of fighting. She was scared that she was going to get hurt like the villagers hurt her...

Suddenly, the alarm rang and they stopped fight and stared at Naru for which Hina ran over to her and asked if she was okay.

She was frozen in fright so Hina picked her up, bridal style, and brought her over and sat her down where Sasuke was sitting which was next to the pillars.

Kakashi watched her shake so he went over and hugged her which shocked her as he then picked her up like a toddler and held her in his arms while he spoke, "Good job figuring out the purpose of the test..."

She stopped shaking and looked at Kakashi who was giving her a smile from behind his mask then looked at the rest of the team.

"Well, like I said, Naru figured out the meaning of the test and you boys worked together when fighting me, so I guess that this team passes the test!"

Hina thrust his hand into the air as Sasuke scoffed but smiled as Naru giggled. Kakashi then looked serious, "Though, each one of you have a flaw that you need to work on..."

He looked over at Hina first, "Hina! You focus to much on Naru and on her well being that you lose sight on the battle which can get you killed. I am glad that you care about Naru, but I want you to focus more on the battle."

Hina nodded as Kakashi then looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke! You are the exact opposite of Hina... You only focus on yourself, so you do not notice your teammates around you who need help... Try thinking of others for a change."

He grunted as Kakashi then put Naru on the ground and knelled down to her level while putting a hand on her shoulder then speaking, "Naru... I know that you are scared to show your skills, but if you don't... It can get you killed and the others around you killed as well... I need you to work on being more confident and work more on your training, alright?"

He spoke in a soft voice, making sure that to scare her for which Naru looked down then nodded as Kakashi stood back up and looked at his team with a smile and gave them a thumbs up.

"Congraduations! Team Seven passes their test! We will start our first mission tomorrow as a team!" Hina cheered as Naru smiled at him and you could barely see that Sasuke was also smiling.

Kakashi then said that he would take them out for some barbecue then started to walk off as the team followed him out of the training ground and into town.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: C-Ranked Mission Part 1

(Third's Point Of View)

It has been a month since Team Seven has been formed and they have done D-Rank after D-Rank which has made Hina upset because he thought that he was going to be going on dangerous missions.

As of now, they were on a mission to save the Daimyo wife's cat named Tora. Kakashi was being serious about it and so was Sasuke and Naru while Hina was grumbling mostly the whole time.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B"

"T-This is N-Naru, at p-point C"

"This is Hina, I'm at point A" They were talking through ear pieces as Kakashi was watching Tora the cat as it moved.

"Okay team Seven... The target has moved! After it!"

They all moved after the cat until it stopped and they were all close to it. Kakashi asked them how far they were from the target for which Hina answered.

"Five meters... I'm ready to go at any time..." They all agreed with him for which Kakashi hummed then told them to jump in and catch it.

Hina was the closet so he was able to catch the cat while they all stood around him.

Sasuke told Kakashi] about finding the cat while Naru watched Hina get scratched up by the cat. Naru knelled down and, softly, called for the cat.

It stopped scratching him and jumped into her arms, purring, which made her smile.

Hina stood up and scratched the back of his head while his face was slightly pink and said thank you. Naru blushed and looked down embarrassed until Kakashi came out and told them to go back to the Hokage Office to give back the cat.

Once they got to the Hokage's office, the Daimyo's wife took the cat out of Naru's arms and started to smuggle it which made Naru and Hina feel bad for the cat.

The Hokage hummed and started looking for a new D-Rank mission to give Team Seven for which Hina scoffed, "Yea, I am not doing another D-Rank mission Lord Hokage..."

This made Iruka mad,

"Idiot's! You're both still novice ninja's! Everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience!" Hina started pouting until Kakashi hit him on the head.

The Hokage chuckled while he started to speak...

"Hina, It looks like I need to explain what missions are... Listen, a lot of clients come into this village everyday... This request things from babysitting to assassination. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it and is separated into ranks. A, B, C, and D, according to the difficulty because in this village, we separate the people-"

"I-I had T-Tonkotsu R-Ramen today!" Hina chuckled, "I have only tried the Miso Ramen, so I wouldn't know..." Naru nodded while the Hokage screamed at us to listen for which Kakashi scratched the back of his head in apology.

Hina pouted again, "You always lecture me on that pops! But I'm not that kids who pulls pranks all the time anymore!" Naru looked at Hina with admiration then she smiled.

I heard Lord Hokage sigh, "Okay, I understand... If you insist, I will allow you to take a C-Rank Mission... It is to escort a certain person..."

This got Hina excited and started asking who the person was until he told him to come in.

A man that smelled of beer and whiskey and was an overweight older man with a towel around his shoulders and a hat on top of his head.

He took a swig of his beer as he spoke, "What! They're only kids! Oi, whats with the girl with the bottle of nerves! Do you really expect her to protect me!"

This made Hina mad so he was about walked up to the older man and punch him but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "You can't kill our client, even if you want to."

This made Hina put his fist down as Naru looked at Hina curious eyes as the older man introduced himself, "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna... Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

The Hokage and Kakashi narrowed their eyes and the kids just stared at Tazuna with determination and curiosity. The kids turned to Kakashi as he told them to get ready then meet him at the front gate in thirty minutes.

They nodded as they walked out of the room to get ready for there new mission.

Hina dropped Naru off at her apartment then he ran to his house in the Hyuga part of the village. He stepped into his house then went straight to his room.

He started to pack as someone knocked on his door so he called for the person to come in for which he turned to see that it was his little sister, Hanabi.

He smiled at her as she ran up to him and asked what he was doing, "I'm going on my first mission outside the village!" Hanabi smiled, "That's so cool that you get to do that! I have to stay here and train with father..."

Hina bent down to his sisters level and spoke, "Hanabi, you have to promise me that you will do your absolute best when I'm gone..."

She started to think then smiled, saying that she promised then they hugged each other. Letting go, Hina grabbed his backpack then said that he had to leave then ran out of his room.

Running to the front gate, he see's his team waiting there for him which made him smile as he looked over at Naru to see her smiling at him and giving him a small wave.

Once he caught up to them, they started on their mission. Once they were about a mile away from the village, Hina looked at Tazuna, "Say, Mr. Tazuna... Your country is the land of waves right?" He said yes as Hina looked over at his Sensei.

"Sensei... There are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" Kakashi looked at him that back forward, "No, there are no ninja's in the land of waves, but in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with there own customs and cultures where ninja resign...

To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi ninja mean strength... Military strength... In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government...

They're independent to have equal status. Now a small island, like the land of waves, has natural protection from the sea so there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shield villages are the lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each occupy vast territories...

Together, they are known as the five great Shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leafs... The Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist... The Land of Lightning has the Village Hidden in the Clouds... The Land Of Wind has the Village Hidden in the Sand...

And the Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Stone. Only the leaders in these hidden villages are permitted the name "Kage" which means shadow... Hokage, Mizukage, Rikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage... These are the leaders... The five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja..."

Naru looked up at the sky and muttered, "T-Then Lord H-H-Hokage m-must be really i-important..." Hina started to think other wise which made Kakashi look back at him, "You just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you..."

Hina stood up straight and shook his head which made Naru giggle at him as Kakashi put a hand on top of her head, "Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles on a C-Rank mission, so you can relax."

She looked up at her Sensei, "S-So, w-we aren't g-going to r-run into any f-foreign e-enemy n-n-ninja or a-anything like t-that?"

He picked her up and put her on his shoulder while saying that their won't be any and they kept on walking.

After a few minutes, Naru laid her head on Kakashi's and fell asleep which made Kakashi chuckle as he kept holding on to her.

Tazuna scoffed, "What kind of ninja is she to fall asleep on a mission! I mean, I get it, she's cute and all that... But still!" Kakashi looked over at him, "Don't worry, I am a Jounin so if anything happens, I will protect you. Besides, both Hina and Sasuke are both at the top of their class while Naru is at the top with book smarts so you are in good hands."

They walked until they got to a puddle which made Kakashi suspicious, so he took Naru off his shoulder and held her like a toddler as two rouge ninja popped out of the puddle and wrapped chains around Kakashi and Naru, spliting them into pieces.

Hina watched as flesh fell to the ground and his eyes were widened in anger and fear for his best friend and sensei. He heard one of the ninja come for him, so he turned, with anger, and activated his Byakugan and used Gentle Fist on the rouge ninja, pushing back a few feet.

Sasuke was about to finish off the other ninja, but Kakashi appeared and put the two ninja into a headlock and said hello to the boys.

Hina looked back to where he thought he died but all he saw was pieces of wood on the ground which made him sigh as he turned back to see that Kakashi tied the two ninja by a tree.

Sasuke looked left and right then spoke, "Where's Naru?" This made Hina's eyes widen as he looked around frantic for his best friend which made Kakashi laugh as he went over to a bush and picked up, a still sleeping, Naru out of it.

Hina breathed out in relief and Sasuke also looked relieved as Kakashi held Naru in a toddler kind of way then looked over at his students, "Hina, Sasuke, good job!"

Hina smiled with pride as Sasuke scoffed and Kakashi said that he needed to talk to Tazuna then they kept walking until they got to a lake with a boat waiting for them.

Kakashi creased Naru's cheek and softly told her to wake up for which her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at Kakashi as he smiled back from behind his mask then put her down at her feet while speaking, "Have a nice nap?"

She blushed then looked down, embarrassed, which made Kakashi laugh as they got into the boat and started to row into the land of waves.

Tazuna spoke, "I have no choice but to tell you... Now, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is the under scope of the mission. The one who seeks my life is a short man who cast a long and deadly shadow. You know him, at least you have heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest man in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."

Kakashi looked surprised at the name that was given. "Gato... Of Gato Transport... He's a businesses leader, everyone knows him!" Tazuna hummed as he explained.

"He is a very power tycoon from a powerful company. But below the surface he if a ruthless man who uses the company to take over other companies and countries. He uses gangs and ninja for contraband and power."

He looked up at the Ninja team before him.

"It was one year ago when Gato first stepped in the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of it transport. Anyone who would stand in his way would simply... Disappear. In an island nation... One who controls the sea controls everything. There is one thing he fears... The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and it will break his control."

He looked up at the bridge with determination. "I am the bridge builder...I am the one who stands in his way.". Hina looked at him with a suspicious look.

"So that's it... Since your on charge of the bridg, your standing in his gangs way.". Sasuke looked at Hina,"That means the ones we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato."

Kakashi looked at the bridge builder. "I don't understand... You knew he was dangerous and you knew that he would send ninja to eliminate you... Why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves... Is a small provity nation. Even our nobles have no money. The common people who are building this bridge... They can't pay for a B or A rank mission... It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore... There will be no bridge... They will assassinate me before I reach home.".

He put a fake smile on his face, "but don't worry about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will cry "Granddad! I want my granddad!". My daughter will condemn the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow!".

Hina face palmed, knowing that he was being over dramatic so they would take him and my team noticed it also. Kakashi gave him an eye smile and says that they will be escorting him home.

When they got to shore, they walked through the woods while Hina was in high alert and when he heard something in the bushes he threw a kunai. It turned out to be a white rabbit which got Kakashi suspicious. "Get down!"

Kakashi grabbed Naru and brought her to the ground as a giant sword went over their heads then struck a tree as a man stood on top of it.

Kakashi help Naru stand as he looked up, "Well, well... If it isn't Zabuza Momochi... Rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". Kakashi started to reach up and he grabbed his slanted headband and lifted it up so it uncovers his eye. He opened it to show his Sharingan.

The team looked shocked as the man, Zabuza, spoke. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye... Did I get that right?". Sasuke's eyes widen as he knows only Uchiha have the Sharingan, so how did he get it. "It's too bad, but you have to pass over the old man.". Zabuza says as Kakashi told them to go in Manji formation around the bridge builder.

Suddenly mist surrounded them and blood lust filled the air. Sasuke started shaking and pointed a kunai at his gut but Kakashi stopped him. "Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you with my life... All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me!".

"I wouldn't be so sure." Suddenly, he was in the middle of the Manji formation which surprised everyone but Kakashi hurried and got everyone out of the way in time for him to stab him in the gut.

The only thing is that instead of water coming from him, it was water. The real Zabuza was really behind Kakashi and the one in front of him turned into water.

Zabuza cut Kakashi in half which made everyone's eyes widen as they saw that he was also made of water. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and put a kunai next to his neck, saying not to move.

Zabuza chuckled, "You really don't get it, do you... Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you... You are full of surprises though, you'd already copied my water clone Jutsu when you made that little speech... You made your clone to say those words to draw my attention. You hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try..."

The Zabuza that Kakashi had captured turned to water as he appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him into the lake next to them which shocked Hina and Sasuke as Naru was cowering on the ground.

Kakashi came out of the water as he said that the water was too dense as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and made hand signs for the Water Prison Jutsu.

This caught Kakashi in a dense water prison as Zabuza spoke, "This prison is made of water, but it is stronger then steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move... So much for the great Kakashi... I will finish you off later... But first... Your little friends will have to be eliminated."

Naru gasped as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from releasing, but it was no good. Tears spilled from her eyes as she was shaking in fear.

Zabuza made another water clone that was going to fight against the Genin as the clone spoke, "You think that wearing a headband makes you a ninja... When you have hovered over life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you then, you may be called a ninja... When you become so deadly that your profile is entered in my bingo book then, you may earn the title, ninja, but to call upstarts like you ninja... Is a joke."

He disappeared into the mist and they could not see where he went before he appeared in front of Naru and kicked her away, knocking her headband off her as she flew a few feet backwards.

The clone of Zabuza stepped on her headband and called them brats. Kakashi stared at his studnet's, "Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He is using all of his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone! The clone can't go far from his real body, if you get away from him, he can't follow... Now run!"

Sasuke shook his head and ran at Zabuza but he caught him by the throat then threw Sasuke a few feet away. Naru watched with wide eyes with tears still streaming down her face.

She looked over at Hina who was looking at Zabuza with fear which made her look down at her hands. 'My dream... Is to become Hokage... One who is strong... Who protects their people...'

She looked at Zabuza who was looking down at her... With tears streaming down her face, she ran at Zabuza and as he lifted up his foot to kick her, she grabbed her headband then he kicked her away.

Kakashi and Hina call out her name as she fell to the ground. Zabuza laughs, "You really are just a brat... A cry baby is what I should call you..."

Naru brought her headband up to her forehead and put it on as she spoke, "I-I may b-be small... I-I may b-be w-weak... But... I-I never g-give up on m-my f-friends... I n-never... G-Go back on m-my word... T-That is m-my w-word as a ninja..."

Zabzuza laughed, "You think that those little words would faze me... You still have tears running your face." Kakashi's eyes widen as he spoke, "What are you doing! The fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are... It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"

Hina looked over at the bridge builder and said his name as the Tazuna spoke, "Well, I guess this all happened because of me... Because of my desire to live... But I won't let that stand in your way now... Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei!"

Zabuza starts to laugh, you really haven't learned anything, have you... Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja... When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents!"

The team looked shocked as Naru started to cry more and feel to her knees in shock for which Hina knelled down and put arms around her to shield her.

"Zabuza, the Demon..." Kakashi said as Zabuza answered, saying that he was in Kakashi's Bingo book as well. Kakashi spoke, "Long ago, within the Village Hidden in the Mist... Also known as Blood Mist Village... Before a student could become a Ninja... It was one final test..."

Zabuza looked down at him, "The graduation exam..." Hina looked confused, "What Graduation exam... What's the big deal, we had Graduations tests too."

Zabuza laughed, "Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" This shocked everyone as he spoke more, "Imagine, young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam, only to change the rules... Kill or be killed! You can't stop while your opponent still breathes... He was your friend! Shared your dreams! Now its him... Or you..."

Kakashi hummed, "Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Graduation exam... Changed... One year before, a dark and evil had filled the school with terror. Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students."

Zabuza looked up at the sky, "It... It felt so... Good!" Zabuza's clone ran over to Sasuke in a blinding speed and hit Sasuke a few feet back then elbowed him in the stomach which made him cough out blood.

He then put a foot on Sasuke's stomach and pressed down. Kakashi tried his best to move, scared to just sit and watch as his students get killed in front of him.

Zabuza's clone chuckled, "You're nothing..." Hina then let go of Naru and activated his Byakugan while standing up and ran over to Zabuza and was about to hit him with a Gentle fist but was hit back by his sword.

While flying back, Hina pulled out a big Shuriken and threw it over to Sasuke for which he caught it and said its name out loud.

Sasuke then jumped up and threw it for which it looked like it was going to hit the clone but he passed him and headed for the real Zabuza.

Zabuza caught the Shuriken but a second one followed in pursuit for which Zabuza jumped over, making the Shuriken fly under him.

Suddenly, the Shuriken turned into smoke and Naru appeared in its place. This shocked everyone but Sasuke and Hina as the Naru next to Tazuna burst into smoke, showing that it was a clone.

Naru flew towards Zabuza and was about to stab his arm but he pulled back, making him lose grip of the Water Prison Jutsu, letting Kakashi free.

Naru fell into the water and Zabuza was mad as he used the Shuriken that he caught before to try and hit Naru but she was saved by Kakashi who blocked the Shuriken with his hand.

Kakashi looked over at Naru with a smile, "That was an excellent plan, Naru... I am glad to see your confidence shining..."

She softly smiled as Zabuza spoke, "I lost my grip and accidently let go.". Kakashi scoffed at him while saying that he had to let go or he would have been hit. Zabuza pushed harder on Kakashi's hand to make it bleed more. Kakashi pushed it away and they jumped away from each other.

Naru hurried and got out if the water so she wouldn't get in the way of their battle. They both started do hand signs at the same time which amazed the team to watch as both of them didn't falter. They stopped at the same time and both shouted out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and two water dragons appeared and clashed with each other making water spray everywhere.

They ran at each other and clashed Zabuza's sword with Kakashii's kunai and they struggled as against each other. They jumped away from each other and ran in a circle at the same time. Suddenly Kakashi speaks saying "Going to do next" which meant that he knew what Zabuza was thinking and copying what he was thinking.

Zabuza then scoffed, "all your doing is copying me, like a monkey...". Then at the same time they spoke, "you can't beat me with your cheap tricks... I'll crush you!". They started making hand signs but Zabuza stopped for some reason and Kakashi kept going and made a vortex Jutsu out of water.

Zabuza was hit by the vortex and slashed into a tree. He asked if Kakashi could see the future. "Yes, this is going to be your last battle.". Before Kakashi could finish him off, two senbon needles hit him in the neck and he falls to the ground... Dead. They look up in the tree to see a hidden mist tracker ninja who says he has been waiting to defeat him for awhile.

"By your mask, I can see that you are a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". The tracker ninja jumped down and grabbed Zabuza. "Thank you for your help, I shall be taking him now.". He disappeared and Kakashi stood up and said that was time to go like nothing ever happened.

Naru ran over to him and gave him a hug while she was crying which made Kakashi smile softly behind his mask as he suddenly fell over and then team called out his name, but Naru caught him before he fell.

Naru check his pulse to see that he was just knocked out, so Hina and Sasuke both carried Kakashi as Naru asked the bridge builder to lead the way.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5: C-Ranked Mission Part 2

(Third's Point Of View)

They have spent three weeks at Tazuna's home and things have been going pretty well.

Kakashi woke up from him using the Sharingan to much and told everyone that Zabuza was still alive which shocked everyone execpt for Sasuke who was happy so he could get another try.

Kakashi had to be put on crutches as he brought his students out to the forest where he taught them how to climb up a tree with no hands.

Hina got it on the first try while Naru got about half way then slipped off while Sasuke got about half way then made a dent in the tree by using to much Chakra.

Hina watched over the bridge builder while Naru and Sasuke tried there hardest to get to the top of the tree. One night, they were eating dinner and a little boy came out and said that they couldn't win and all that jazz.

This made Naru upset as she cried then ran into the forest then fell asleep on the forest floor. She was woken up by a boy who was gathering herbs and Naru decided to help him.

The boy asked Naru if she had someone that she needed to protect which made her think of Team Seven, Iruka, and The Third Hokage so she nodded for which the boy stood then walked away.

Sasuke found her then they trained until they both got to a high branch which shocked Kakashi and Hina when they found them.

Naru and Sasuke stayed out until it got dark and they got to the top of the tree then came back to the house, all tired and told everyone that they got to the top.

The next day, Naru slept in as Team Seven went on to watch over Tazuna and when Naru woke up, she hurried over to where her team was but saw a hog that was killed, and she got suspicious so she went back to the house.

She saw that two rouge ninja had Tsunami captive and knocked out and were going after Inari so she used a Substitution to get Inari and his mother out of danger.

She then made hand signs for the clone Jutsu which took down the two rouge ninja then Naru untied Tsunami then put a hand on Inari's head, "Y-You did g-great! G-Good job..."

He started to cry which made her giggle as she then told him to get his mother to safety while she had to get to her team for which he nodded then she left.

Once she got to the bridge, she saw that Kakashi was fighting off Zabuza while Sasuke was in a ice glass dome so she decided that she would go help him out.

Standing outside the dome, she called out Sasuke's name for which he looked at her and told her not to come in for which she nodded and stood still.

Then, a boy in a mask flew behind Naru and pushed her into the dome, making her fall next to Sasuke for which he helped her to her feet as the boy in the mask just stared at them.

Sasuke tried using a Fireball Jutsu but it made no difference on the ice for which the boy spoke, "That will not work... My ice is impenetrable."

He shot out senbon needles which hit Naru and Sasuke, making them fall over in pain. They both got back up as Sasuke gasped for which Naru looked over and her eyes widen as she saw that Sasuke has awakened the Sharingan.

Sasuke told Naru to do something that would get the boy out of the ice so Naru thought until she decided to do the clone Jutsu where she made three of herself then shot them, plus herself, at the mirrors for which the boy shot himself out of the mirror.

While he was out of the mirror, Sasuke did a Fireball Jutsu which caught a piece of his clothing on fire. He was impressed that he hit him but then stopped when Naru then passed out.

The boy threw senbon needles out of the ice and headed straight for Naruto. Sasuke ran in front of him and took all the senbon needles that were supposed to hit his friend. Naru looked up and looked up at her teammate who was hit by the senbon needles.

"W-Why!" Sasuke said that he couldn't let someone close to him get hurt. He fell backwards and Naru caught him. "Naru... don't give up... on your dream." With that, Sasuke fell into a deep slumber which was like a death like state.

Naru started to shake in anger and Chakra started to swirl around her. Naru destroyed the mirrors with something that was forein to her and didn't know what was happening.

Naru hit the mask and it breaks into small pieces which revealed the boy that Naru met in the woods. "Y-You..." The Chakra stopped flowing which made the dense Chakra in the air stop flowing.

"Why do you not strike? Did you not just vow to avenge your comrades death by killing me... Or was that vow just empty words..." Naru looked down at her fist and frowned as she brought it up and lightly tapped her fist with the boys stomach.

"No... That won't do... Your still holding back... Is that is all the strength you put into it then you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend. To show mercy to those who oppose you, the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you could strike them down. This is not compassion... It's a betrayel of your life's very purpose. For what reason do your exist then. You are as use to no one. Your life had no meaning. It is mere existence day after day of pain and struggle. Signifying nothing."

"Y-Yes, b-but... I-I can't...". The boy asked if Naru was blind because she was talking about himself. "This day had shown that I am no longer a use to Zabuza.". Naru asked why he was with Zabuza in the first place.

The boy said that there once was people who mattered to him which was his father and mother. He started to tell the story of how he had a Kekkei Genkai that scared everyone so they killed anyone who had it but the buy got away and lived on the streets until Zabuza took him and trained him to be his pawn.

"Why is it that you are so determined to be the Hokage... Because your want all eyes of your village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja. You only see it that the eyes of others that our lives have any significance when there is no one who sees or looks at you because if you do not exist... Then Zabuza came along and looked at me and his eyes weren't full of hate it fear and did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed my discussion powers were exactly what he wanted. He made me necessary again. I was happy...I have failed you Zabuza... I am like a weapon that had broken and has no use."

The boy started walking towards Naruto but stopped halfway. "Naru... Kill me... Go on... Strike... Kill me... Why do you hesitate?". Naru shook then started to speak.

"I-I cant! I-i can't j-just kill you out s-s-straight for n-no real r-reason!" Naru shouts at him as the boy looked down.

"For that very reason... Does that seem so strange to you?" Naru replied with a yes and the boy continued his story. "When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living... Zabuza gave me both... but now my usefulness is over and the only thing that gave my life meaning... Its gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon that is no use of anyone. Go on, Naru... do it... for both of our sakes... do it... quickly. I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior?"

"T-That's n-not what it is a-about, just f-fighting and k-killing and o-only o-one man is left s-s-standing..." Naruto said bluntly.

"I had a feeling all along... from the first moment that we met in the woods... we are a lot alike. I'm sure you know what I mean... I'm sorry that it must be your hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood." The boy said without making any emotion.

Naru started to pull out a kunai from his pouch and stared at it. "A-Are you s-sure about this... A-And your p-positive that it is the o-only way..." The boy answered him with a yes which made Naru sigh. "O-Okay..."

Naru started running towards the boy with a kunai in her hand as the boy encouraged him to do it. At the last second before she stabbed him, the boy grabbed her wrist and told her that it wasn't his time yet then ran into the mist towards the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei.

The mist cleared and Naru could see that the boy was standing in the way for Kakashi to hit him with his Jutsu. Naru's hand shook... She wouldn't let his life end like that.

Naru gathered Chakra in her feet then used her speed to run where the boy was standing. Her speed could compare to that of the Fourth Hokage as she raced towards them and pushed the boy out of the way then jumped up so that his Jutsu would hit her square in the chest.

The mist fully cleared and you could see that Naru was being lifted into the air by Kakashi's arm that was sticking through her chest, blood all over his hand.

Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes as he started whisper the word, "no" as Naru look up at him and smiled while coughing up blood that fell onto his arm.

Naru's hands grabbed onto Kakashi's arm and smiled up at him then looked over at the boy that was sitting on the ground, looking up at Naru, shocked.

"Good, y-your okay..." She then looked up at Kakashi who had a tear runs down his cheek as Naru spoke, "T-Thank you... For everything... U-Up till now..."

More tears fell from Kakashi's eyes as Naru's eyes closed and he slowly took his arm out of Naru's chest and held her gently against his chest as he jumped away from Zabuza and next to Hina.

Hina was shocked by what just happened and when Kakashi landed next to him and laid her next to Hina, tears fell from his face as he screamed out Naru's name then knelled next to her and brushed her red hair out of her face.

Kakashi stood up with tears still steaming from his eyes as he turned towards Zabuza who was looking at Kakashi shocked.

Neither of them said a word as they just stared at each other, thinking about what just transpired as they then heard something hitting the bridge under them, getting their attention.

They turned to see that it was an old man with shades who was looking at them with a smile, "Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza? You look like yesturday's sunshine. I must say, I am... disappointed" Suddenly hundreds of ninja stood behind the man who they knew the name of... Gato.

"Gato... I don't understand, what is all this... why are you here, and who are these thugs you brought with you?" Gato scoffed as he spoke.

"Well, you see, there's been a slight change of plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza. That's right, your too expensive so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs behind me cost me something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can handle that, demon ninja of the mist. Look at you, you look as demonic wet kitten."

Zabuza scoffed as he talked to Kakashi. "Well Well Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, we have no more quarrel."

Kakashi looked over at Naru who was laying still on the ground next to Hina who was crying uncontrollably... He had to face the fact... Naru was dead...

Kakashi wiped away his tears as he saw Sasuke running up to them and gasped when he saw the condition that Naru was in then looked down sadly.

Kakashi turned and nodded to Zabuza as Haku then stood next to Zabuza as they both raced into the crowd of thugs and started to kill them off.

Inari and his village showed up and said that they were determined to get there village back and Kakashi made Shadow Clones to help kill the thugs.

Once it was all over Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku all ran to where Naru was laying. Kakashi knelled down and creased Naru's cheek as tears started to spill from his eyes once more.

He punched the ground and started to speak, "I failed you sensei... Kushina... I'm so sorry..." Hina sniffled as more tears fell from his eyes, "I never got to tell her how I felt about her..."

A tear fell from Sasuke right eye but he hurried and wiped it away, so no one would see. Tazuna stood behind Sasuke and Hina as he looked down with sadness, "She had guts..."

Tears fell from Haku's eyes as Zabuza looked at Naru with sadness then put an arm around him then put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder who was still punching the ground.

Hina put his head on the side of the chest that didn't have a gaping hole in it and started to sob.

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

Hina's eyes widen as he brought his head up quickly then wiped away his tears then put his head back on her chest. He heard her heart beating which confused him because he thought her heart got destroyed by Kakashi's Jutsu.

He brought his head back up and looked at the hole in her chest and realized something... The hole was on the right side of her chest...

"She's... Alive..." Everyone looked at Hina shocked at Kakashi quickly put his fingers on her neck and surprisingly... He found a heartbeat!

His eyes widen as he looked at his students, "We need to get her to Tazuna's house right away and treat her! She still could be saved if we hurry!" They nodded as they stood and Kakashi carefully took Naru into his arms and held her like a baby as they ran to Tazuna's house.

Zabuza and Haku watched them as they ran to Tazuna's house and when they got to the house, Tsunami saw her condition and said to bring her to Kakashi's room because its big enough to treat her.

They laid her on the mattress as they told Hina and Sasuke that they couldn't be in the room, which made them upset but they left, so only Tsunami and Kakashi were in the room.

Tsunami took off her dress and bra so she was fully naked and they could fully see the gapping hole that was too big to stitch up.

Kakashi spoke, "We just have to stop the bleeding. Her... Gift should be able to heal the rest..." Tsunami was confused by this but complied as she pulled out disinfectants and they started to treat her.

About thirty minutes have passed and they were able to stop the bleeding. Tsunami said that he couldn't move her for about twelve hours so they would have to stay the night.

Kakashi, knowing a little bit of healing Jutsu, nodded as Tsunami stood, "You are gonna have to stay up all night and watch over her to make sure that if the wound gets worse that you can heal it. She may also experience feverish dreams since her fever is so high from losing that much blood. Just make sure to calm her down so she doesn't make the wound worse. You should be able to take her to the hospital in your village tomorrow."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off Naru, as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom to clean off the blood.

Naru's chest was covered by a bandage so you couldn't see the hole but you could see the blood that surrounded it.

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi told them to come in for which it was Hina and Sasuke who came in with worry on their faces.

They could see that Naru's head was on Kakashi's legs as he brushed the hair out of her face as Hina and Sasuke sat on the other side of the mattress, watching them.

Kakashi kept creasing her forehead as Hina looked at him with a smile, "You know, you would be a really great father towards Naru..."

Kakashi looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, "I mean, we both see the way you act towards her and she clearly needs someone in her life who loves her. I think that you would be great for that position!"

Sasuke did his usual "hn" but nodded, agreeing with Hina which made Kakashi put on a thoughtful face as he looked down at Naru.

**********Time skip brought to you by watching Naruto AMV's***********

It was morning and Kakashi was getting ready to leave while Hina and Sasuke were going to stay and watched over Tazuna as he finishes the bridge then Kakashi will come back for them.

Narus's breathing was weak as Kakashi picked her up and held her, bridal style, and started to walk out of the house. Once he was out the door, he turned to see his team with Hina being worried as Sasuke had no emotion on his face.

Kakashi spoke, "I will be right back after I drop Naru off at the Hospital. Don't worry, they will take good care of her..." Hina and Sasuke nodded as Kakashi turned and added Chakra and started to run away from the village.

He ran across the water as fast as he could that he started to pant and his legs tired for running that fast... But Kakashi didn't care... The only thing he cared about was to get Naru to the Hospital as quickly as he could.

After ten minutes, he made it to the village were he ran on top of the buildings so he wouldn't run into anybody then made it to the hospital.

Once he got there, he looked down and realized that Naru wasn't breathing which made his eyes widen as he quickly ran into the hospital and shouted, "We need assistance! Quickly!" The nurses looked at him then at the girl which made them gasp as they called for a stretcher.

The stretcher was quickly brought out as Kakashi softly put her down on the bed then the nurses quickly took her to the back room.

A nurse came up to him as he was panting from running to much and she started asking him questions until it got to a question that he didn't know how to answer.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" This made Kakashi stop panting and he looked down, thinking about the question then looked up at the nurse and said, "I'm... Not sure..."

She nodded as she gave the clipboard with a paper on it and she told him to sign it as she then said that he was done and she walked to where Naru was.

Kakashi wanted to stay and wait for her but he had get back to his other students, so he ran out of the hospital then ran all the way back to the Land Of Waves.

He made it back slower then he did getting to the village because he was tired from all that running but he finally made it to the house that Tazuna's family lives in.

He walked in to see that Hina and Sasuke were sitting at the table with Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna. Hina ran up to him, asking how Naru was for which he shook his head, "I don't know... They took her back and they told me to wait... We might be able to see her when we get back so we better get going... Is the bridge finished?"

Tazuna nodded and smiled, "Yes, and we decided to call it the Great Naru Bridge in Naru's honor!" Kakashi smiled and nodded, thanking him as Hina and Sasuke got ready then they left.

They didn't talk to each other the whole way home, all of them thinking of Naru's condition, hoping that she was going to be okay.

She had to be okay...

She just had too...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

Bye Guys!


	7. Chapter 6: Recovery and Adoption

(Third's Point Of View)

The team finally made it make to the village where they were greeted at the village gate then they spilt up where Kakashi went to the Hokage to give a report while the kids go to the hospital to meet up with Naru.

Once Kakashi got to the Hokage mansion, he was immediately brought to the Hokage's office where the Hokage smiled at him ask him how the mission went.

Kakashi nodded, "We escorted the Bridge Builder safely home where he finished the bridge... Mission is a success..." He nodded as he asked if they had any trouble along the way.

"We met up with the Demon Brothers at first which I we easily took down and we found out that they were after the Bridge Builder so we were on our guard. We then met up with Zabuza of the Mist which his companion saved him at the last minute. We met up with him again where we fought and the boy that saved Zabuza, Haku, got in my way of my attack and was about to hit but... Naru... She..."

It was hard for Kakashi to talk about as the Hokage hummed, "I heard what happened to Naru... The poor thing... She is too kind for her own good..."

Kakashi nodded as he looked down, remembering Naru's smile right before she "died" which made him start to choke up but he kept it down since he was in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded, "You are dismissed... I will come by later to check up on how Naru is doing..." Kakashi nodded as he bowed then walked out of the room.

Once he was out of the Hokage's office he ran straight for the hospital at top speed. When he got there, he saw Hina and Sasuke waiting in the chairs next to the emergency room so he walked up to them.

Hina stood up when he saw him and spoke, "Kakashi-sensei! They haven't told us anything about her well being and that she is still in surgery..."

Kakashi nodded as he leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling while Hina sat back down and looked down at the floor while Sasuke had his eyes closed and was meditating.

After two hours, Naru's doctor came out of the emergency door and looked at Kakashi with no expression on his face which scared him.

Hina and Sasuke stood up as the doctor motioned them to follow him into the recovery rooms. They opened room door that was meant for special care patients and you could see that Naru was lying on a bed with tubes and iv's in and around her. She had an oxygen mask on her mouth so she could breathe and a blanket over her so she could recover.

Hina ran over to her as Sasuke slowly walked to her bedside and they both sat down next to her and they looked her over. The one thing that they mostly focused was her chest that moved up and down, showing that she was breathing.

Kakashi was on the verge of tears when the doctor put a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "I'm guessing the kids want to stay with her so we should go outside to talk about her recovery."

Kakashi wiped his eyes as he nodded as they walked out the door so the kids couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Once they were outside, the doctor started to speak, "She is a lucky one that girl... If she didn't have the Nine Tails within her, she wouldn't be with us right now..."

Kakashi looked down, thinking about how life would be if he lost Naru... It wasn't a pretty thing to see...

The doctor spoke more, "We almost lost her seven times, not counting the times she stopped breathing... Luckily, her... Gift made it possible for us to stitch up the wound so it could heal better."

Kakashi nodded, as he then looked up at the doctor with a confused expression, "How do you know about the Nine Tails?"

The doctor sighed, "I'm Naru's personal doctor, so I see her a lot. One time, I found the seal on her stomach and asked Lord about where he told me about what she holds..."

Kakashi nodded as he asked another question, "How... How long is she going to be in a coma..." The doctor sighed again and shook his head, "I don't know... With the Nine Tailed Fox within her, it could be tomorrow to a month... I'm sorry..."

Kakashi waved him off as the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder then walked away. Kakashi sighed then walked in the room to see Hina happily talking to Sasuke who seemed bored.

He smiled, looking at his students all in the same room, even if Naru is in a coma, and they were all save. Kakashi wouldn't know what to do with himself if something happened to his team...

***********Time skip brought to you by having a Sinus Infection***********

It has been two weeks since Naru has been in a coma, but so far, her condition hasn't gotten worse and is actually getting better... The doctors and her team are now only waiting for her to wake up.

The Rookie Nine have been over to see her and has given her flowers and get well cards and her team has been there mostly everyday.

The one who has been there the whole time was Kakashi... He still blames himself for what transpired at the bridge and he wants to make sure that he is there when she wakes up so she knows that she is not alone.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door so Kakashi told the person to come in and it turned out to be Asuma who came in to tell him the Lord Third Hokage wants to see him.

Asuma then left as Kakashi stood up then kissed her on the forehead through his mask then teleported outside the Hokage Office for which he knocked on the door and the old man said for him to come in.

Walking in, The Hokage gave him a smile as he ushered him in then pulled out a few papers and laid them on his desk and turned it so it was facing Kakashi then he pulled out a pen and put it next to the papers.

"Kakashi, I would like you to sign these papers..." Kakashi walked up to the desk and picked them up then started to read them...

"These are... Adoption papers..." Kakashi looked up at the Hokage with a confused look as the Hokage sighed then stood up and turned to look out the windows.

"Kakashi, we can all see how deeply you care for the young girl, and we think that it would be best for someone to take care of Naru... She has been alone her whole life since Minato and Kushina passed away, saving the village, and the villagers are no help with her loneliness so we think it would be best if someone she trusts were to take her under their wing... Beside, you need someone in your life to love as well, Kakashi..."

Kakashi looked down at the papers and smiled then looked up at the Hokage and rubbed his head, "It's really that obvious huh?"

The Hokage laughed as he sat back down and spoke, "I will give you some time to think about it... You keep those papers and give them to me, signed, when you are ready..."

He nodded as Kakashi took the papers then walked back to where Naru was comatose, and when he got there, he sat down next to her and looked down at the papers and sighed, "What to do..."

Kakashi took Naru's hand as he started to think...

**********Time skip brought to you by my sister making a sequel to her book**********

It has been a week since Kakashi has been given the choice of adopting Naru or not, and it has been a hard choice for him, but he has decided that he will adopt her, for her sake.

Kakashi decided to wake until she woke up to do the papers so she could have a say in what was going to happen with adopting her and all that jazz.

As of now, Kakashi was asleep with his head on the bed and he was using his arms as a pillow as he didn't notice a small girls eyes opening for the first time in weeks.

She looks around to see that she was in a hospital with an oxygen mask over her mouth and an Iv going into her arm. The girl looks to her right and see's her Sensei sleeping next to her.

She giggled as she brought her hand up and started to pet his hair which woke Kakashi up.

He didn't want to wake up at first but he noticed someone giggling so he slowly turned his head towards the noise and sees that it was his student who had finally woken up after three long weeks.

"Naru..." He said softly as Naru giggled again, "Y-Your h-hair is so s-soft..." Kakashi smiled as he softly hugged her and spoke, "You don't know how much I missed your stuttering..."

She giggled as a tear then fell from Kakashi's eye as he pulled back and looked ashamed, "I'm so sorry Naru... It was my fault that you got it and... And..."

Naru giggled again which made Kakashi stop talking as Naru spoke, "I-Its not your f-fault... I'm the o-one who got i-in the way..."

Kakashi smiled as he hugged her again then someone knocked on the door so he pulled back and told the person to come in and they see that it was Hina and Sasuke who came in while talking to each other.

Hina looked over at Naru to see her with her eyes open and her smiling at him which made his eyes widen as he ran over to her and gave her a hug while saying, "Naru! I can't believe your awake!"

Sasuke slowly walked next to Hina as he scoffed, "Glad your okay... Dobe..." This made Naru giggle again as the Doctor came in with a happy smile on his face.

"Good, your awake! Let me check your vitals then we can talk about your recovery process." Naru nodded as the doctor and Kakashi helped her sit up and he checked her vitals to see that she was okay.

"Well, thanks to your healing abilities, I say that you can be out in one week!" Hina cheered as Sasuke just grunted and Kakashi smiled.

Hina took Sasuke's arm and started to drag him to go get Naru some ramen from the ramen shop to celebrate which made Kakashi and Naru laugh.

Kakashi sat down then grabbed the papers from behind him and gave them to Naru for which she was confused but she looked them over.

"A-Adoption papers...?" Naru looked up confused as Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "That's right Naru... I want to adopt you... I think that it would be good for the both of us to have love in our lives and I already think of you as my daughter... But it's all up to you so-"

He was cut off when Naru jumped up and hugged him which shocked him but he then smiled and hugged her back as he asked if it was a yes for which Naru nodded in his shoulder as she started to cry.

Kakashi pulled back and wiped away her tears which made her smile as Hina and Sasuke then came back in with ramen to go bowls and they started to eat with smiles on their faces.

**********Time skip brought to you by there being to many time skips**********

A week has gone by and Naru was released from the hospital, but she was in a wheel chair until she was fully healed which she did not mind because that meant that she got to be held by Kakashi.

The Third Hokage moved Kakashi and Naru to a new apartment that was big enough for the both of them and enough space for Naru's wheel chair to get around the apartment which made them both happy.

The Rookie Nine all helped move all of Kakashi's and Naru's stuff to the new apartment so they didn't have to and they could have there own father daughter time.

As of now, Kakashi was pushing Naru's chair out of the hospital then suddenly stopped which confused Naru as Kakashi suddenly picked her up and her chair then jumped onto the roofs to quickly get to their new home.

Naru was laughing the whole way there and when they got there, Kakashi put her back in her chair then opened the door of their new apartment.

It was pretty big for an apartment, even though only two people are going to be living there. Kakashi directed her to her room where he picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Get some rest... You can come to training tomorrow and work on your meditaion, alright?" She nodded as she laid down and Kakashi laid the blanket over her and kissed her on the head then said goodnight to her.

"Goodnight... Tou-san..." Kakashi turned around and looked at her to see her already asleep which made him smile as he turned off the lights and softly shut the door behind him.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 7: Training

(Third's Point Of View)

It was the next day and Kakashi and Naru were in the middle of eating breakfast which was scrambled eggs and toast. It was Naru's favorite breakfast meal, so she was happy.

Kakashi ate quickly so Naru didn't see his face which she was fine with because she thought it was cool to have a mysterious side to him.

Kakashi was cleaning up the dishes as he spoke, "So, I was thinking of bringing you along for training today and teaching you a new Jutsu... It's a Jutsu that is from the Scroll of Sealing, so it's special!"

Naru looked at him shocked, "I-Is it really t-that s-special?" He nodded as he put on his Jounin vest then walked behind Naru and started to push her chair outside the apartment.

He asked her if she wanted them to get there quickly for which Naru nodded, so he picked her up and the chair then ran across the rooftops of buildings until they got to Training Ground Three.

Hina and Sasuke were waiting there and when they saw Kakashi, they were shocked, "Kakashi-sensei is... On time?" Kakashi shrugged as he put Naru in her chair as he spoke, "Well, having Naru around keeps me in line, I guess..."

Sasuke scoffed as Kakashi looked at them with a bored look, "Okay, I want to do something with the three of you before we get started on our training session..."

Kakashi pulled out three slips of paper which confused the three students as Kakashi explained what they were going to be doing.

"Today, we are each going to find out what your Chakra properties are... Naru, could you explain what Chakra Properties are so we can have a review?"

Naru nodded as she spoke, "B- Basically there are only f-five types of C-Chakra P-Properties. The f-five types are f-fire, w-wind, w-water, l-lightning and e-e-earth. T-These basic p-properties are the b-basis for the n-names of the "F-Five G-Great N-Nations" and t-they're also the f-f-foundations of all N-Ninjutsu. E-Everyone g-generally has C-Chakra that falls under o-one of these p-properties... F-For example, the U-Uchiha clan has the p-property of f-fire, and F-Fire S-style J-J-Jutsu is their s-strength... W-Wind has the W-Wind S-Style... And l-lightning has the L-Lightning S-Style..."

Kakashi clapped, saying good job as he then motioned to the Chakra paper, "The paper gets wrinkled if it's a lightning property... It'll get cut if it's wind... It'll burn if it's fire... It'll get wet if it's water... It'll crumble if it's earth... This is litmus paper that reacts easily to Chakra. It's made from a special tree that grows while absorbing Chakra. If you flow your Chakra into this paper, you'll find out what property you have."

He passed them out then he said for them to do it one at a time so Sasuke was to go first for which he poured Chakra into the paper and the paper wrinkled, showing that he has the lightning property.

Kakashi nodded, "You have the lightning property, same as me... And since we know that you also have fire as your affinity, we now know that you have two Chakra properties... Good job Sasuke..."

Sasuke did his usual "hn" then Kakashi motioned for Hina to go for which he put Chakra into the piece of paper and the paper got wet, showing that his Chakra property was water.

Kakashi nodded once more, "Good, it looks like your Chakra property is Water... Good job Hina..." Hina smiled proudly as Kakashi then motioned Naru to go for which she poured Chakra into the paper and did something that shocked everyone...

One corner of the paper cut in half while the other side soaked and in the middle, ice formed... Kakashi looked at the paper shocked then regained his composer as he spoke.

"Well it looks like someone in our group has a Kekkei Genkai along with the Byakugan and the Sharingan! Great job Naru!"

Naru smiled while blushing as Kakashi then began to speak, "Though, if you had a Kekkei Genkai for ice... It would have shown somewhere before..."

Naru looked up and spoke, "W-Well, s-something does h-happen when I-I touch w-water with my b-bare s-skin... T-The water i-immediately t-turns to i-ice..."

Kakashi hummed as Hina turned to Naru, "Then how do you take a shower?" Naru looked up at him and blushed, "I-I have to t-turn the w-water really hot s-so it e-evaporates in time w-when it h-hits my s-skin..."

Kakashi knelled down to her height as he spoke, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this..." Naru looked down embarrassed, "I didn't want the villagers to freak out..."

He sighed then stood up and clapped his hands and looked at his students, "Alright, I want all of you to go to the library and get some scrolls to learn about your Chakra property then look for one Jutsu that you want to focus on learning then come back here, got it?"

Everyone, but Sasuke, nodded as Hina and Sasuke ran off as Naru watched them with sad face which made Kakashi sigh as he pulled out a scroll and passed it to Naru.

"This is a Jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing that I told you about... It's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu and I think that you would be perfect for it, knowing how big your Chakra reserves are..."

Naru nodded as she opened the small scroll and looked it over as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "This is just a modified version of the Jutsu scroll but it should be enough for you to learn it..."

Naru looked down the scroll, reading it then looked back to Kakashi as he spoke, "I will go get you a scroll for you to learn more about your Kekkei Genkai and a Jutsu for you to learn, okay?"

She nodded as Kakashi disappeared and she started to read the scroll again while mumbling the Jutsu name with a thoughtful look on her face.

With Kakashi, he was walking through the busy streets of Konoha while reading his favorite book from the Icha Icha series while also thinking about his student, 'Ice Release huh... Who would of thought...'

He made it to the library of Jutsu's where he walked in and saw other people looking for Jutsu to research as well and he even saw Hina and Sasuke reading there own books of there Chakra properties.

Kakashi remembered how much Naru likes to read so he's guessing that this would be a fun time for Naru to learn about her Chakra properties since she technically has three Chakra natures.

He went over to the Wind property section and got a book about the history of Wind Chakra natures for which Kakashi turned it to the back and started to read the overview.

"Wind Release is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. Most offensive Wind Release techniques are performed by making Chakra as sharp and thin as possible, however, wind can also be generated as a large, concussive force to overwhelm a target.

Wind-based techniques are mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage.

A rarity among the five Chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured Chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range.

The wind affinity is seemingly more common amongst Shinobi of Sunagakure. Wind Release also specialists in deflecting and even reflecting attacks."

Kakashi hummed as he then went to the Water property section and picked up a book about the history of Water release and he started to read the overview of the book.

"Water Release is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their Chakra into water.

It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic Chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well.

Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. Certain techniques can even allow the user to increase the water's heaviness and viscosity, making it a suitable element to capture the targets.

The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst Shinobi of Kirigakure. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human."

Kakashi nodded as he then went to the Kekkei Genkai part of the library and looked for Ice Release and once he found it, he was interested in what the property was.

"Ice Release is the combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki Clan. It allows the user to freely create and manipulate ice by simultaneously combining wind and water-based Chakra. When the user releases their Chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall.

The ice is also extremely resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with flames. The person could also manipulate the form of nearby water. Additionally, any nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice."

Kakashi was very interested in this Kekkei Genkai and was interested in how Naru was going to use it...

He decided that he wanted Naru to start out with Wind Release since Hina is already using Water and he thinks that they should all work on different properties.

Going back to the Wind property section, I looked in the C-Rank Wind Release Jutsu's and there was one Jutsu that caught my eye.

"Fūton: Reppūshō... Wind Style: Gale Palm... This seems good for Naru to do..." Kakashi took the four scrolls and took them up to the desk and bought them for Naru to read and learn.

Looking around, he sees that Hina and Sasuke already left, so he walked out of the library and walked over to the Training Ground to see Hing gushing over Naru.

Once Hina saw me, he called me over for which I walked over and Hina spoke, "It's so cool! Naru can make over a hundred clones at one time! I thought her worst Jutsu was the clone Jutsu but I guess I was wrong!"

Kakashi looked over at Naru to see her blushing a mad red which made him smirk as he walked over to her and rubbed her head, "You did that in record time, didn't you..."

She looked up at him and did a small smile as Kakashi then gave her the scroll he bought for her for which her smile grew, because she loves reading, and thanked Kakashi for the scrolls.

Kakashi clapped his hands then spoke, "Alright, you've all got a scroll that has a Jutsu that you can learn with your Chakra property... I want each of you to look over the Jutsu and learn the steps for doing the Jutsu... Get to work!"

Kakashi then jumped up into a tree and started to read his book...

Sasuke was the first to move away from the group and opened up his scroll and started to read its context...

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique." He said softly as he started to read its main definition and how to use it...

" The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in a straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body.

While in the manga, the technique is shown to be just a small burst of flame running along a line of wire, the anime shows it to be even larger and more devastating than the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique is able to melt through a person's skin, and even rock."

He looked at the hand seals and he saw that it was... Snake → Dragon → Rabbit → Tiger... He thought that it was easy enough as he pulled out a cord from his pouch and connected them to his Kunai and Shuriken and started to practice.

Hina and Naru stayed next to each other as they read through their scrolls to learn their new Jutsu. Hina was first to look through his scroll as he read the Jutsu name, "Water Release: Gunshot..." He then looked at its definition and how to do it.

"After kneading and converting their Chakra into water, the user will shoot one or more condensed blasts of water at the target. The size is dependent on how much water the user can store in their body."

Hina was confused how you would covert your Chakra into water, so he looked over at Naru who was reading her own scroll and he asked her how to covert Chakra to water for which she smiled and explained it to him.

Smiling, Hina ran to the other side of the Training Ground as Naru looked back at her scroll and started to read the contents of the Gale Palm Jutsu.

" A simple technique whereby when the user clasps their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack, has the power to easily knock over a human.

Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like Shuriken or Kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times."

She looked at the hand signs to see that they were no hand signs, but all you had to do was to put your hands together which made her smile as she started to work on her new Jutsu.

***********Time skip brought to you by all of my wonderful readers***********

It has been a month since they have started to learn their new Jutsu's and they have basically got it down to the point that they could use it in battle.

They have used against each other in spar, but Kakashi stopped them if it got out of hand.

Naru got out of her chair about a week ago and, at first, she had a hard time walking, but after a few days, she got the hang of it and was able to participate in spar against her teammates.

As of now, the three of them were waiting for their Sensei at the bridge in the park and, of course, their Sensei was a few hours late.

When he showed up, Hina got after him for which Kakashi said that he had a good reason for being late because he entered them in the Chunin Exams which shocked Naru as she looked down with sadness, thinking about bringing Sasuke and Hina down in the exams, but was brought back to reality as Hina cheered and thanked Kakashi.

Everything was starting to look up for Team Seven...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	9. Chapter 8: The First Exam

(Third's Point Of View)

It was the next day and team seven arrived at the Academy at three o'clock p.m, ready to take the Chunin Exams. They walked inside and two Chunin ninja were blocking the path to the door.

They were talking about how they were going to get through the door to the test until Sasuke spoke.

"Real nice speech, now both of you aside and let me through. And while your at it, reverse the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor. Go ahead Naru, in sure you saw this before anyone else did. You have the sharpest eyes and best analytical skill on our squad. You must have seen this coming awhile away."

Naru was confused then smiled. "W-Well, t-this is o-only the s-second f-floor." Hina agreed and the Genjutsu disappeared, "Well aren't we the smart one, you noticed an illiusion, let me see you deal with this." One of the Chunin jumped up and went to kick Sasuke and he went to kick him but a guy in a green suit stopped them.

Two people went up to the green guy and started to talk to him. "Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and not to let anyone see our skill level." He tried to reason but the girl said that it doesn't matter and the dude looked up at Naru. "My name is Rock Lee... You are Naru, right? Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

Sakura looked stunned and blushed deeply and started to stutter while Rock Lee asked if she was okay for which Hina, who was angry at Rock Lee, said that does that when she gets flustered. The other two on Rock Lee's team came up to Sasuke. The boy with white eyes asked what Sasuke's name was for which Hina looked over and saw that it was his cousin, Neji Hyuga.

"Its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else." Neji asked if he was a rookie and how old he was. "I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke turned around to look at Naru and Hina and they started walking. They got to a big open area of the building before they got stopped by Rock Lee, again.

Sasuke asked what he wanted he said that he wanted to fight him. "My name is Rock Lee... You said it was common courtesy to to give his own name first, right... Sasuke Uchiha... I challenge you!" Rock Lee got into a fighting stance and started to speak again. "I have heard a lot about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true, you will be a good test for me, and also... Oh Naru... I love you!"

Naru started stuttering again with her face flushed and Hina put a hand in front of her, protecting her. "You are an angel sent from heaven!" He blew out a kiss which made a heart fly towards them but Hina activated his Byakugan and used gentle fist against it. Then he sent many of the hearts towards her which Hina destroyed them then said to keep his valentines to himself.

"You have heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you are challenging me. You must be even more psycho then you look... If that's even possible... You want to know more about my clan, then I will teach you, the hard way." Sasuke said with a playful glare as Rock Lee said to bring it on. They both got into a fighting stance as Hina looked at the clock.

She said that there was no time because they have to register by three o'clock which was less then half an hour. Sasuke scoffed and told her to relax because the fight will only take five seconds, which they highly doubted. Sasuke ran at Rock Lee and went to punch him but he disappeared and appeared above him.

He used a Taijutsu move called Leaf Hurricane for which Sasuke dodged, but Rock Lee used his hand to come back and kick him in the face. Sasuke was on the ground confused because he had his guard up but Rock Lee went right through it. Sasuke smirked as he said that he has been waiting to try his Sharingan out, so he opened his eyes to show his now powerful eyes.

Sasuke jumped at him at went to attack him but Rock Lee went up and kicked him in the face. "You see, my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... " Lee went up and started kicking and punching him for which he dodged until Lee nailed him in the gut. "Don't you get it now... I am using Taijustu which means no tricks, Sasuke."

Lee used his speed to get behind Sasuke, "Its just straight martial arts and nothing more." Sasuke back punched him but Lee dodged it by jumping a few feet away. "I know your technique, but should forget it. It will not work... not on me... I know you can see through your opponents Jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read the persons Chakra and desire ones hand signs. You can guess what he is going to do before he even knows himself. The problem is that Taijutsu is just a little bit different."

Sasuke asked what his point was and he said that he doesn't try to hide his moves because he didn't have to. "Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are to slow. Your eyes may be strong enough to get one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up, then what good does it do you." This got Sasuke mad as he kept speaking.

"You know what, here is what I believe. There are two different kind of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it and those like me who have to train everyday of our lives." Sasuke ran up to him and blindly started to throw punches. "Your Sharingan is, of course, no match for extreme Taijutsu. Here is what I mean."

Lee kicked him straight up into the air then he jumped up with him and started to unravel his bandages on his arms. "My point is hard work because of natural talent... Your finished." Suddenly a pink Shuriken appeared and stuck his bandages that he unraveled to the wall. They all looked over to see a talking turtle who told Lee to stop fighting.

"You... You were watching us the whole time?" The turtle answered saying that he was and that the last move was forbid and he knew it. Hina was shaken up on how he was talking to a turtle and how the turtle was talking back to him. The turtle asked Lee if he was ready to take punishment and Lee agreed.

Suddenly smoke appeared and a man who looked like a lee appeared and his name was Gai-sensei. Hina started to laugh because Hina should have known by the outfit and how he acted that he was Might Gai's student. He was also his cousins teacher so he knew him well.

Team Seven looked surprised to see such eyebrows on him as he asked how everyone was doing. Hina started to talk about how they were both weird because they both had bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. This made Lee mad because they were insulting Gai-sensei but his sensei told him to give it a rest.

Gai-sensei said that it was time for his punishment so Gai-sensei punched him square in the face. He fell about ten feet back and when he fell Gai-sensei knelled down next to him. "I'm sorry Lee, but it's for your own good." They both started to cry and saying each other's names which Naru smile, happy to know that they were good towards each other.

Gai-sensei said that Lee was not a boy but a man and spoke, "Now take off! I want you to do one hundred laps around the field! Show me what you got! Run into the setting sun and suffer, that will make you superior. Let us go!"

Naru said that they couldn't leave yet and Hina agreed with him by asking about the Chunin Exams because there was no time to fool around. "Oh right, I forgot about that. Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules about fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that, that rewards a slightly bigger punishment, don't you? Lets say five hundred laps, how does that sound!"

Lee agreed with him as they started talking about youth as Team Seven looked defeated and annoyed. Gai-sensei looked over at them and asked how Kakashi-sensei was and the team looked confused and asked if he knew him. "Do I know Kakashi... Well people say... that he and I are arch rivels for eternity."

They looked shocked as they denied it and Lee got mad at them, again, for not believing him. "Let it slide, Lee. A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Team Seven. "Our arc is at 49 losses and 50 wins which is one better than his by the way. The fact is that I am stronger than Kakashi and faster!"

The team looked surprised as Lee spoke, "See, Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Sasuke looked pissed as Gai-sensei spoke. "I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused you... look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome features. Lee, you should accompany these fine ninja to the classroom, right now."

He threw a kunai, knocking down the shuriken that was holding Lee's bandages in place. Naru looked over at Lee and looked at his hands to see that they are really beat up like he has been training for a long time. "Sasuke, actaully I haven't been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough, but you are not really the person I wanted to test them against." Sasuke did not looked pleased.

"I lied to you when we were fighting before when I said that I was the top genin here, but there is another top ninja... Someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target, I will crush you! There you have it, consider yourself warned." This got Sasuke mad as Lee jumped away.

Naru looked down with sadness as Hina asked if she was alright for which she looked over at Sasuke. "You saw his hands, didn't you... When he took of the tape. I bet all that Bushy Brow has been training until he drops. Day in and day out. He trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying." Sasuke turned not looking at them then scoffed.

"This is starting to get interesting... The Chunin Exams... I can't wait to see whats next. Lets get going... Naru... Hina!" They agreed with him and they started to walk towards the classroom.

They made it to the third floor and stood in front of room three hundred and one and there stood Kakashi. "I'm glad you came Naru... and the others. Now you can all formerly register for the Chunin Exams. You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way its always been."

Naru shyly told him that he said that it was a choice to take the Chunin Exam. "That's right, I did." Hina asked if it was a lie and Kakashi looked to the side.

"Sort of... It is an individual decision but it effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision on your own free will."

"Wait a minute, do you mean that if the others have shown up but but I decided not to come with them...". Kakashi finished what she was going to say by saying that it would have been the end of the line.

"Well, your all here... Hina... Naru... Sasuke... I'm proud of you! Couldn't ask for a better team... Good luck!". He stepped aside as they opened the door to see many other Genin from other villages who were all staring at Team Seven.

"Sasuke where have u been!". Ino appeared and glopped Sasuke and started to talk to him but Sakura got mad and started to yell at Ino. Shikamaru and Choji came up and said that they were happy to see that they got past the Genjutsu.

Three other people showed who were squad eight who consisted of Kiba and Shino. They were all talking pretty loudly so a silver haired man came up to them.

"Hey, you guys! You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, but you're the nine rookie's, right? Fresh out of the academy... I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourself's. Just cool it... This isn't a class field trip.". Ino shouted at him, asking who he was.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really... Look around you, you've made quite an impression. See those guys, there from the Rain Village, very touchy... They all are. This exam make everyone tense and you don't want to rub then the wrong way, right now. You can't help it... I mean, how could you know how things work... Your just rookie's.". He looked down then back up.

"You remind me of myself awhile back.". Sakura stared at him and asked if Kabuto was his name and asked if this wasn't his first time taking the exam. "No it's... My seventh... Well there held twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran! You must really be an expert by now!". Sakura said as Hina said that he could give them the inside tips but Shikamaru said that he has never passed so Kabuto said that seventh time is the charm.

"Hang on, don't give up hope just yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little... With my ninja info cards. These cards have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more than two hundred of them, so you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may but look much to the naked eye, in fact... They appear blank. Don't just want anyone setting this stuff."

He put his finger on the card and it started to spin. Sakura asked what he was doing and Kabuto answered. "You see, I'm using my chakra... To reveal the secrets. Like this for example.". Suddenly smoke appeared and the card showed a map.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin Exam. What village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time. It's the foster friendship between Nations of course. International brotherhood and all that and it's true enough as far as it goes."

Sasuke stared at Kabuto and said that there was another reason. "Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total amount of Shinobi that end up in the village. Thereby maintaining the balence of power."

The card turned back into a blank canvas. "If the balence isn't maintained... One nation could wind up with many more Shinobi then it's neighbor's, and it might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the status quo, makes sense... I suppose."

Sasuke took a step forward and asked if he had any info on the candidates. He said he might and asked if he had anyone in particular and Sasuke said that he might. "Well, I can't promise that my infomation is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone... Including you guys, of course. So which one is it, tell me anything you know about them, a description of where there from, or whatever. Anything at all."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he called out the names Garra of the Desert and Rock Lee from the Leaf Village while he's at it.

"Man, that's no fun, you already know there names! That makes it easy." He swiped his hand so fast that the cards didn't move as he took the two cards out of the deck. "Here they are." He said with a special look.

Sasuke said to show them to him and he puts the card on the ground and channeled Chakra into it. "First up is Rock Lee." Smoke appeared and Rock Lee's picture appeared and he started to say the information.

"Looks like he is one year older than you guys. Mission Ranks: eleven C-Ranks and twenty D-Ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, just like you guys. His teammate are Ten Ten and Neji Hyuga."

Hina looked happy when that name was called since he looked up to Neji and wanted to be strong like him.

"Alright, now for Gaara of the Desert."

"Mission rank: eight C-Ranks and, get this, one B-Rank as a Genin! There's not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally, but there is this... He survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

Shikamaru was shocked to hear this as Naruto asked what the deal is with this guy. Kabuto pulled out another card and it showed a map. "Leaf... Sand... Rain... Grass... Waterfall... Sound... From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the Exam this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small... Its spring up recently so no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."

He put the cards back on the deck, "Well you get the point... The competition is going to be intense, this year." Sakura asked if it really was going to be tougher this time and Kabuto answered.

"Oh yea, in the four years i've been coming... I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch." Suddenly two kunai almost hit Kabuto but he barely dodged it. One sound ninja went to hit him but Kabuto quickly dodged it, but his glass in his glasses broke into pieces.

"Oh it get it, it was that type of attack." Sasuke asked what happened and Shikamaru said that he is just acting like a real tough guy. Then, Kabuto fell to the ground and coughed up blood which made all of the Rookie Nine freak out, even Sasuke. Naru and Sakura ran over to him to make sure that he was okay.

The Sound Ninja started talking about how the Sound Shinobi were great ninja and a great village and so on and so forth.

Suddenly, smoke appeared and a man with scars all over his face and Intel ninja told everyone to pipe down and listen. "Its time to begin... My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this point, your worst enemy." Everybody suddenly looked tense at what the man said and how he looked.

"First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound... Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight! You want to be failed before we even begun!" The Sound ninja who's face was covered with bandages apologized and said that this was there first time there so their jumpy.

"I'll say this once so listen up... there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" Everyone stayed quiet until a sound ninja said that no fatal force was no fun.

"Now if were ready, we will start with the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paper work, in return you'll each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test."

Everyone got there numbers and sat down. They passed out the tests and everyone looked tense about the test.

"Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rolls that your need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around. Alright, rule number one, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary on what some of you may be used to. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss the then your total score will be seven." Naru looked down at her paper and gulped, hoping not to fail.

"Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members.". Sakura started shouting in his that wasn't fair and Ibiki silenced her.

"Rule number three, the sentinels you see, positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully fur like for signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, there eyes are completely sharp, and if they catch you give times, you'll be be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional you can be." He said with a smile.

"One more thing, should a candidate get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails. The final question ain't be given out before fifteen minutes before before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Naru flipped over her paper and looked at the questions as she remembered all the books she has read and used that to get her answers.

Hina used her Byakugan to look at other people's papers while Sasuke used his Sharingan.

"Alright, listen up! Now is the time for the main event, here's the tenth and final question. But... Before I give you the question... There are more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten... Listen carefully... And try not to let them frighten you.". Everyone looked shaken by his threat.

"Very well, rule number one, you are free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless to the other questions... You'll get a zero. In other words... You fail. And that means that both your teammates fail as well.". Everyone started taking on how of course they will take the test.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... You win be barred from taking the Chunin's Exam!". Everyone gasped and Naru started freaking out even more.

"Of course, if you don't want to take it then you don't have to. If your not feeling confident, then go ahead and skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then, if your ready... The tenth and final question... Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you are free to go."

Several hands were raised and there numbers were recorded and they left. Hina looked over at Naru to see her shaking out of her boots so he decided to raise his hand, for her sake, but Naru then started to speak...

"I-I may be w-weak... I-I may be s-small... I-I may be u-useless... B-But that d-doesn't mean I-I am going to q-quit! A-And no o-one else s-should either! E-Everyone here... Is s-s-strong... T-They can get t-through this!"

No one else raised there hands so it was time for the tenth question. "Well then, I admire your determination while nothing else. For those of you who are remaining, there's only one thing left to do... And that's for me to tell you... That you've all passed the first exam!".

Everyone was shocked and confused and asked what the tenth question was and he smiled. "There never was one, not a written on be at least! Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question.". A girl from the sand village asked if the nine questions in the paper were for nothing.

"No, but at all! Quite the opposite. The nine questions had an important overriding purpose to it. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." He says with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Let me explain, my objective was to test you, not only individually, but as a team, and how well your function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis so you know that everything you did or fail to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see his you'd handle the pressure.". Naru nodded in understating.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult... In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that must of you quickly came to that conclusion. That your had to cheat if you had any chance of passing. In fact, the test was designed to encourage cheating, it's almost demanding. Of course it would have been useless unless your had someone to cheat off on. I disguised two Chunin's who already knew the answers and had then sit in with you. Those who were caught at it failed."

He gave everyone a proud smile, "you have all warned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin's selection exam competed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck!"

Everyone started to cheer as someone crashed through the window and started to talk about the next exam...

All they knew was that this was not going to be pretty...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 9: The Second Exam

(Third's Point Of View)

A woman with purple hair smashed through the window for a grand entrance which scared a lot of the test takers because of how loud she was talking.

"Hang on kids and don't celebrate yet, I'm your best Procter! You ready for the second test! Good! Let's go! Follow me!". She looked around the room and people googled eyed her. "How many are there... Ibiki... You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." Ibiki replied as the woman hummed and she said that they don't look it. "Trust me, before I'm done with them, more then half will be eliminated." This shocked everyone in the room and got them a little shaken up and scared.

"Heh, this is going to be fun... All right, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders let you know where to meet me. Dismissed."

Everyone left the room and all went home to discuss and worry about what is going to happen tomorrow.

*********Time skip brought to you by stressing out about end of the term finals**********

It was the next day and everyone met up at the place that there team leaders told them to meet at which the place scared many people. Hina asked what this place was with a determined and curious look on his face.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's a forty-fourth battle training zone, but we call it... The Forest Of Death." This shook everyone up as the wind blew against there faces. Naru looked up at the tree tops of the forest with a grim look on her face.

Sakura said that this place creeps her out and Anko said that it should because it was called The Forest Of Death and soon they will find out why. Hina scoffed and said that he wasn't scared of a little forest.

A kunai knife scratched his cheek as it for by his face and she reappeared behind him. "People like you always leave there blood all over this Forest." She felt someone behind her and she grabbed a kunai to chase them off but it was a grass ninja who was holding the kunai with her tounge.

""I was... Just returning your knife...". She thanked him as she creased Hina's cheek which had a scratch on it. Everyone was creeped out by the woman who gave Anko the knife because she said she got excited with blood.

Anko walked back to the front and started to talk again. She pulled out a paper and she said that everyone had to sign one with when they get passed out. They got confused and asked what it was for.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent about that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility!". She laughed and everyone was shocked at what they had heard.

"Now, I will explain what you will be doing for this test. The first thing you need to know that is this test will tax everyone of your survival skills. First, I will give you all the description of the terrain on the practice field." She said holding a scroll.

"The forty-fourth battle training field has 44 locked entrance gates... There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, located ten kilometers from each gate... Its in this confined area that you will undergo the survival test. The test consists of... anything goes battle for you to get your hands on these scrolls.

You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Altogether, twenty six teams will be taking part on this test, so half of those trends will be going for the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get an earth scroll." She says explaining what to do.

"I'll hand over one kind of each scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for." Sasuke asked how we pass the test and everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer. "Your entire squad must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to the tower."

"T-That means a-at the very b-best, h-half of us w-will fail or m-more if not e-every team is n-not able to g-get both s-s-scrolls..." Naru said with worry in her voice as Anko said that no one ever said that it was going to be easy. "Oh, and one more thing... the test has a time limit, you must finish it within five days."

Squad Nine started to freak out about how long it was going to be and what they were going to do about food. "Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Kabuto looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "But that's not all the forest has in store... There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you wont be up to the challenge..." Shikamaru rose his hand and started to speak. "So lets say its mid exam... can we quit?" Anko looked at him with a straight look.

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't just say "sorry, I quit". Well I guess you could, but its probably going to get you killed!" She said with a smile on her face but no one looked amused.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified... The first is simple, if all three team members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue... But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower."

Hina asked what if it just flops open and Anko responded saying that he didn't want to know. "There will be a time when a ninja is asked to carry secret documents... The scroll role is to test your integrity... Okay, were done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside... Oh, and I have one word of advice, just don't die!"

Everyone looked determined when she says this then signed there papers and went to trade them in for there scroll. Team seven and I turned in our papers and received a heaven scroll. We choose gate twelve and Hina started giving advice like saying that they are going to win and stuff like that.

Then they waited until it was two o'clock and when the clock struck two the doors opened and Team Seven normally walked in when everyone else ran in. They have been walking for about ten minutes until they heard a scream which startled them. Naru put her two fingers together so Hina asked what was wrong for which she said that she had to go to the bathroom and Hina politely smiled and said to go into the bushes to the right for which she softly smiled and went in that direction.

Naru came back but he looked different and so did his chakra. She said hi to us and Sasuke punched her in the gut which got Hina into defense mode while saying "good job" to Sasuke.

Naru said that he has gone crazy without stuttering for which Sasuke scoffed. "Yea right, I just struck before you could!"

He lunged at Naru and they started to kunai knife fight until Sasuke got a clear shot and Naru dodged a way that Naru wouldn't dodge.

Sasuke asked where Naru was and they looked at him thinking he was crazy until he pointed out that Naru's ninja pouch was on her left leg and not her right leg, and she wasn't stuttering and acting shy and non-confident. Smoke covered the fake Naruto and a man appeared who was wearing an oxygen like mask over his face.

"Alright, you got me, so what? Were still going to take your scroll so hand it over or else. So, which one of you has it? Hmm, fine, I guess I am going to have to take you both out!" He lunged at us and they got into a defense pose, ready to block him.

Sasuke jumped up and made hand signs for the Justu "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" and shot out many many fireballs at the person who was attacking them. He dodged all of the attack and lunged at Sasuke with a kunai but Sasuke blocked it with his own kunai. Sasuke saw Naru and threw a kunai to get him out of the ropes then went after the guy.

The guy threw paper bombs at Sasuke and he hurried and got out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Hina threw a kunai at the guy but Sasuke caught in with the chakra on his foot then threw it at the bad guy.

Sasuke then lunged at him and stabbed a kunai in his chest which surprised the attacker. The guy pushed him away then ram off into the trees which left Team Seven all on their own.

They sat down in a circle and Sasuke started to speak. "That proves that we just can't trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not some impostor using a transformation Jutsu." Hina nodded and Naru asked what they should do.

"We need a password..." Naru asked what kind and Sasuke said a secret one. "Something known only to the three of us, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what. Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The qusetion will be "When does a ninja strike"? The response is "A ninja waits till the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, with his weapon life forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it."

Naru nodded while hina looked confused and asked for him to repeat it but Sasuke said that he wouldn't. "I know, its just, I have a hard time remembering things, okay, geez." Naruto pouted as Naru giggled.

"Alright, then, I'll take the scroll..." Suddenly, something sliced Naru's cheek which made then look deep into the forest. Then a strong gust of wind blew them away into different places.

Naru and Sasuke were both under a bush together then they both stood up and looked at each other to see if each was okay then Hina came up to them.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and told him to say the password for which he said if correctly which made Naru relax, but not Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Hina which shocked Naru as Sasuke said that he was quicker then the first person. Naru told Sasuke that he got the password right for which Sasuke said that, that's whats wrong because Hina wasn't able to remember the password word for word.

Smoke covered 'Hina' and the lady that gave the proctor the kunai and she spoke, "Tell me, if your teammate couldn't memorize that phrase... Why would you come up with a password that he would never be able to remember.

Sasuke smiled, "You see, it wasn't meant for Hina but for anybody who might happen to be near by, trying to eavesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it."

The woman took off her hat, "I'm impressed... You certainly haven't dropped your guard, have you... This promises to be very entertaining."

The woman pulled out an earth scroll, which Team Seven needed as the woman wrapped her tongue around it and swallowed it whole which freaked Naru out as the woman spoke.

"Well, when this is over... One of us will have both scrolls... And the other will be dead!"

Suddenly, both Naru's and Sasuke's eyes widen as they felt kunai's go into their foreheads, spreading blood everywhere, but it turned out to be an illusion but to them, it felt real, and really freaked them out.

They both fell to their knees as Naru started to sob as Sasuke looked over at her while thinking that she had it worse then he did for which he looked back to the woman, knowing that this woman... Was death...

The woman laughed, "You are paralyzed with fear..." Sasuke slowly moved his arm and grabbed his kunai then he slowly got to his feet.

The woman smiled, "Very good... Now what happens..." This made Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as the woman started to walk towards them.

"Don't worry, I will make it quick... But I don't have to tell you that, do I... You've seen it with your own eyes!" She raised up two kunai, "I expected you to be more of a challenge... How disappointing..."

She threw the kunais that aimed straight for their heads... Sasuke quickly stabbed himself in the leg with his kunai which snapped him out of his fear and be picked up Naru and jumped away, into the trees.

Naru stared at Sasuke with tears still streaming down her face as Sasuke pulled the kunai from leg and Naru could only stare as he looked behind him, looking for the woman coming after them.

Naru looked to her right to see a gigantic snake heading straight for them for which Naru screamed which got Sasuke's attention as they both jumped away.

The snake came after Sasuke as he shouted at the snake to stay away from him and threw Shurkien at it, killing the snake.

The skin of the snake broke to reveal the woman as she spoke, "I sense your fear and desperation... It's only natural... The prey should never let down his guard, not even for a moment... In the presence of its predator!"

Her legs turned snake like as she slithered towards Sasuke but Kunai and Shuriken hit the tree in front of the woman, stopping her as a voice rang out... They all look up to see that it was Hina who was smiling.

Naru shouted his name in glee to see us while Sasuke called us an idiot for coming. "Hina! Get out of here! What are you thinking! You don't know what you're up against! Hurry! Go now while you guys still can!"

The weird snake lady congradulated Hina from getting away from his friend which then it hit me.

Sasuke turned off his Sharingan and pulled out the heaven scroll. "You can have it... The scroll right? That's what you want? Alright then, taking it and leave us in peace." Hina and Naru looked shocked at what he was proposing.

"Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the prey if they are to save there own skins, there only hope is to district the predator with something even more precious." Sasuke threw the scroll while Hina swiftly jumped down and grabbed the scroll mid air so the lady wouldn't get it.

"Stop, playing the hero and just leave this to me..." Hina punched him in the face while saying that he was an impostor. "Your not the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through... surrendering... giving up the scroll... You keep saying I don't understand on but I do, you choked, that's what it is"

We heard laughter and I saw the lady stand up. "Sad, but true... it doesn't matter... as far as the scrolls go, I could simply kill you then take it." He lifted up his sleeve to show a summoning tattoo. He smeared blood onto it and a snake appeared under his feet which meant he was standing on it.

The snake flew over to Naru and made slammed its head where Naru was standing but she jumped away in time and shielded her eyes from the flying wood. "hehe, what a tasty meal you would make for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food."

The snake hit his tail on the branch Naru was standing on which made her fly up and hit a branch, knocking her out. She started to fall straight for the snakes mouth... Hina called out her name as Naru then opened her eyes.

Suddenly, they felt a horrible Chakra in the air that it was almost suffocating. Hina opened his eyes to see Naru open hers, but instead of her normal blue color... they were red with slits for the pupils. "What's... What's wrong with her..." He whispered into the air.

Naru spun around and kick the snake in the snout. Hina could now perfectly see her face which were her eyes changed and her whisker marks were darker than usual and her hair was spikier than usual.

Naru started to rapidly hitting the snake in the snout until the lady made a fireball and blew it out at Naruto which hit her directly, making her fall onto a branch.

Shee then got up when she saw the snake lunging at Sasuke and stopped him by plunging two kunai into his snout, killing it. Naru looked up at Sasuke with his piercing red eyes, scaring Sasuke. "Your not hurt are you, scardy cat! Standing there frozen there like a frightened rabbit... no way... You're not the Sasuke I know."

This scared Sasuke even more because she was giving him a creepy smile and didn't stutter when she spoke

Suddenly, the lady's tounge rapped around Naru, carrying her up into the air and brought her closer to her. She made a hand sign and lifted up Naru's shirt and plunged her hand onto her stomach, making her scream. Hina gasped as she was knocked out and was thrown at a tree and Hina jumped over to her and caught her before she fell.

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you! Say what you like about Naru, but at least... at least she's doing something! At least she's no coward!" Sasuke stayed there frozen then closed his eyes then opened them with the sharingan activated.

The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke and the sun showed through the trees, lighting up the forest floor. He pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting postion then put it into his mouth and ran at Orochimaru.

Sasuke did a his new Jutsu where he puts a core on fire as he ties his enemy, and when it cleared, you could see that her skin was falling off, showing another face as her neck then stretched out and she bit Sasuke in the neck.

Sasuke fell to the ground shaking and screaming his lungs for which he then fainted. Hina's eyes widen as Sasuke fainted from all the pain and he called out his name in distress.

The lady suddenly started to sink into the ground saying that what he got was a prize.

Hina came down next to Sasuke with Naru and started to check him over. She gasped when she saw the curse mark on his shoulder.

Hina then looked up at the unconscious Sasuke then Naruto then slowly stood up. He walked over to Naru and started to shake her...

He remembered what the lady did so he lifted up Naru's dress, not to be a pervert, and looked at her stomach to see that some sort of seal was there with another seal on top of it.

He shook Naru once more for which Naru opened her eyes with her eyes being back to her normal color of baby blue. Hina asked if she was okay for which she nodded then looked over at Sasuke and her eyes widen.

She ran over to him and looked at his neck to see that there was a mark on her shoulder which made her gasp, "T-This is... A-A curse m-mark... W_We need t-to s-seal it r-right away or s-s-something bad m-might happen to S-Sasuke!"

Hina asked if she knew how to seal it as Naru nodded and they picked up Sasuke and they walked until they found a tree that they could hangout and get fish and set traps.

Naru pulled out a scroll and unsealed it and made a hand sign which made a brush with a bowl of blood in the middle of the scroll appear.

Naru laid Sasuke on his stomach as she started to paint Kenji in a circle and on his body and she finished by making it all connect back to Sasuke's curse mark and then she put her hand on it.

She then shouted "seal!" which made all the Kenji letters got towards the Curse mark as they all formed a circle around the Curse Mark, sealing it away.

Hina watched in amazement and once it was finished, he helped move Sasuke, under a tree and Hina started gushing at her.

"How did you do that! That was so cool!" Naru rubbed the back of her head while speaking, "W-Well... I-I'm an U-U-Uzumaki... I-It's kind of in my blood..."

Once we were finished they checked up on Sasuke to find out that he both had a high fever and was whimpering so he must be having a bad dream.

Suddenly, someone came into the clearing and they got into a defensive position until they saw it was Kabuto so they mostly put down there guard, but not all the way.

He raised his hands saying that he came in peace and that his team was killed so he had no means to fight. Hina asked how we could trust him and kabuto said that he was not going to be in the tournament anymore because he was to much hurt and his teammates have gone missing so he was going to give the closest team to him his scrolls.

Kabuto put the scrolls on the ground, both the Heaven and Earth scrolls then slowly walked away until he saw Sasuke. "I am a medical Ninja so I can help heal your friends. Please, I just want to help." Naru agreed with much glee and pleading eyes.

Hina walked to get the scrolls but first made sure it wasn't a booby trap but found out there was none which confused him.

Kabuto started to heal Sasuke enough that he could wake up and he did.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and asked what was going on while Naru cried and hugged Sasuke while I smiled at Sasuke. Hina told him everything that happened which made Sasuke grab his neck in remembrance and pain.

Naru turned to thank Kabuto but he was already gone which made everyone wonder where he went.

Hina held up the two scrolls then looked up at the sky. We have been here for four days already so they have got to hurry and get to the tower. Sasuke had a hard time running but was able to manage.

We made it to the tower by the end of the fifth day, because we took a lot of breaks and being extra careful not to run into anyone.

Once they got there, they found out that they had to open the scrolls because it was a summoning Jutsu scroll and when they did, Iruka appeared. He told them that they passed the test so they got to go onto third round.

We got to an open room where there were three other teams waiting to go into the Third Round but the Third Hokage said that they were going to have a preliminaries to cut it in half.

So the Preliminaries have begone!

Hey Guys!

Sorry for not putting the whole story of the Second Exam... I was feeling that I put in to much detail already!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	11. Chapter 10: Preliminaries

(Naru's Point Of View)

Everyone watched as the board started shuffling through names of the contestants. The first names to show up were Sasuke Uchiha and a name I did not recognize... Someone from the sound village.

They both walked forward and faced each other while the proctor spoke. "You have been chosen for the first fight! Yuro Kato and Sasuke Uchiha... Are there any objections?"

They both said no then the proctor sent everyone to the upper level so they wouldn't get in the way and Tou-san followed them up as well.

"Then if you are both ready... let the match begin!"

Yuro made a hand sign then which made his hand full of Chakra then he reached into his pocket. They both shot out Kunai and Shurkien which blocked each other's out.

The guy was fast and was able to get off Sasuke-kun's guard but before he could touch him, Sasuke-kun go out of the way and stab a kunai in the ground so he could swing back and knock him over with his feet.

They both grabbed each other but when we thought it was over, the sound guy did something that stunned Sasuke-kun which made the other guy stand up.

He ran over to Sasuke-kun, just as he sat up, and grabbed his head which made Sasuke-kun go limp. "My Chakra... What are you doing!" Sasuke-kun asked which made the guy chuckle.

Sasuke-kun figured it out that Yuro was stealing chakra from him which also made him chuckle.

Sasuke-kun suddenly kicked Yuro in the stomach, sending him away a few feet. He ran after him again as Sasuke-kun stood up and dodged Yuro's attacks. "What's the matter, is that the best you can do?" Yuro asked he he touched Sasuke skin a little, draining more chakra.

He thrust at him again with his hand Sasuke-kun just dodged.

Suddenly, Sasuke-kun got under him and kicked him straight up into the air. Sasuke-kun jumped after him to be behind him as he flew in the air. "Okay, I admit it, I kinda borrowed that move, but here on in... it's all original!"

Sasuke-kun kicked him in the side for which Yuro blocked with his arm but he was able to hit him in the face then the stomach, knocking him down the floor.

Sasuke-kun was blown away by his own attack so he was on the ground as well. They waited to see who would get up first

Suddenly, Sasuke-kun got up, very slowly, as the proctor demanded the match over and Sasuke-kun won!

Sasuke-kun walked up the stairs while Hina-kun high fived him then Sasuke grabbed his shoulder in pain. "It must be the curse mark..." I hear Tou-san whisper.

Tou-san looked at his shoulder to see the barrier I put around the Curse Mark for which he looked at me and gave me a smile then rubbed my head and told me good job which made me smile

The board started to ramble names until it picked two names again which was Shino Aburame and a guy from the sound village.

I started to ignore the fights till it got to someone that I knew better...

***********Time skip brought to you by starting up this story again**********

It was now the fourth battle and the two names that started up were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

They both walked down and faced each other and when he said to begin they ran at each other and started punching and kicking each other while dodging each other's attacks.

Sakura-chan threw three kunai for which Ino-chan block with her own kunai.

They are both panting hard after sharing all those blows to each other, but started at it again.

Ino-chan hit her in the gut then slapped her with not much effort which made everyone silent.

Sakura then took a deep breath in then spoke. "I'm not going fight with you over Sasuke... I'm not that weak, needy girl I used to be... Your not even on my radar and your not Sasuke's type! Ino...Pig!"

This made Ino-chan mad, "Sakura! You better watch your step! Do you have any idea who you are talking to! Don't press your luck with me you billboard brow!"

They both took off there headbands then put them on their foreheads then ran at each other. Sakura-chan made three clones then put Chakra in her feet to make her go faster.

Punching Ino-chan in the face, she flies backward. "I'm not that little girl anymore! You play with fire... your going to get burned!" Sakura-chan said as they ran at each other and grabbed each others fist to block the punches.

Suddenly, they both punched each other in the face, knocking each other to the other sides of the stadium.

"This is not how its supposed to go! How are you evenly matched with me!" Sakura-chan scoffed at Ino-chan then spoke, "I guess your right Ino, your excession with your looks and your hair can'e be surpassed, I have been training to hard to work on that stuff."

This made Ino-chan mad so she pulled out a Kunai and cut off her own pony tail! She then made the sign for mind transference.

"Ninja Art: Mind Tranfer Jutsu... It's a Jutsu that allows the user to take control of the opponents spirit and possess their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging there spirits cells and striking their enemies there enemies with it...

But despite its power, their are major flaws for the formidable Jutsu and makes it extremely dangerous...

First, the users discharge spiritual energy can only fly straight and it moves at a very slow speed...

Second, even if the spiritual energy misses its enemy, it can't return to the users own body for several minutes, and this, in battles, that are most often measured in seconds... I should add that while the spiritual energy is gone, the user's body, your body Ino, can't move at all, it'll be little more then a doll."

Ino-chan shouted, "So what! I don't care! I won't know unless I try!" Sakura-chan got into a battle stance, "If you miss, its all over... You do know that... Right?"

Sakura-chan started to run and Ino-chan did her Mind Transfer Jutsu which looked like it hit Sakura but Sakura looked up and said Ino-chan's name which made everyone wait to see what was going to happen next.

Sakura-chan started to walk until she realized Chakra strings were connected to her feet, keeping her in place for which Ino-chan brought her head up, saying that she fell for it.

Sakura-chan was shocked, saying that it couldn't be as Ino-chan laughed, "I'm afraid it can... All those hand signs earlier were just an act to fool you! I tricked you into running right into the trap I played out for you... And it worked... Now you can't move at all, can you! You're being held by a special rope that was made from my hair with my Chakra poured into it! Now that your trapped, I can take over your body and make you say that you are giving up on this match!"

Ino-chan made hand signs, "There's no way that I can miss with this Jutsu now!" Ino-chan made a circle with her hands and switched bodies with Sakura-chan which made "Sakura-chan" laugh.

"That's really unfortunate... Not quite..." "Sakura-chan" brought her hand up and started to speak, "Now I, Sakura Haruno, would like to say that I with-"

I couldn't watch this as Hina could see me trembling so Hina shouted out, "No! You worked so hard to get here Sakura! Don't raise yourself now by that lame Ino girl!"

I looked over at Hina with a smile, he must know that I look up to Sakura a lot for her book smarts and her Ninja ability.

"Sakura-chan" then shouting, wondering what was going on then "Sakura-chan" released the Jutsu so her spirit was now brought back to her original body.

Ino-chan and Sakura-chan were now panting hard while staring down at each other as Ino-chan spoke, "Why do you have two spirits in you... Just what are you!"

Sakura-chan smiled, "Someone who is just as strong as she is beautiful... I mean, a girl's got to be tough if she is going to survive something like this..."

They both slowly stood up as they then ran at each other and equally punched each other in the face, making them cough up blood as they both fell a few feet backwards.

Both of their headbands falling off, they fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but fell backwards, onto the their backs, being knocked out cold.

The proctor called out for it to be a draw which made me happy, happy to know that this won't disrupt their friendship between each other.

They brought then both up the stairs as they laid against the wall, next to each other, sleeping soundly which made me smile as we looked back to the match.

I looked up at the bored for the fifth match for which I didn't recognize the names so I didn't watch until a match of someone I knew

**********Time skip brought to you by my parent's going out shopping together**********

It was two matches later and finally Hina's name came up on the board against a boy named Kiba Inuzuka.

Hina-kun hummed as he walked down the stairs to meet up with his opponent. I smiled at his actions, and I was happy to see his determination when he went down at the ground floor.

Both Kiba-kun and Hina-kun stared at each other as the proctor said that when they were ready, they could begin.

Kiba-kun then got down on all fours then raced at Naruto and punched him in the gut with his elbow. This shot Hina-kun flying a few feet which made me gasp, and so did everyone else.

I heard Kiba-kun scoff, "This little boy is going to be out for a while, you can call the match." I smirked, knowing that this wasn't the end for Naruto for which he started to stand up and he spoke, "Don't you ever... Underestimate me!"

Kiba-kun scoffed once more, "Yeah, yeah, just look at yourself in the mirror... You're a mess!"

Naruto smiled, "Well, I was just trying to figure out what your skills were, and apparently, you hit like an old lady! Frankly, you have a better chance of winning if you send that dog into fight for you!"

The dog boy growled, saying that she would regret saying that for which he spoke, "Come on, Akamaru!" The dog barked then they both ran at Naruto and pulled out two smoke grenades and threw them down.

I couldn't see what was going on, but all I heard was punching going on in the smoke which me click me tongue as I saw Kiba-kun and his dog laying on the ground as Hina-kun's Byakugan was activated.

I watched as Kiba-kun and his dog stood back up as Hina-kun smirked speaking, "You were saying..." Kiba-kun grunted as he then spoke, "Yea, well you haven't seen everything we can do yet!"

Kiba-kun then pulled out a food pill and flicked it over to his dog for which he ate it and the strangest thing happened... Akamaru-kun's fur turned all red as Kiba-kun got down on all fours and Akamaru-kun got on his back and he turned into a clone of Kiba-kun!

I see the fear in Hina-kun's eyes as he quickly got into a defense pose and waited for Kiba-kun to attack.

Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun did an attack that made them into drills as they shot at Hina-kun and shot him straight on making me cry out for him as he hit the wall, leaving a dent as he fell to the ground.

I called out his name as he started to stand and I could see blood coming from his mouth. He wiped it away as he slowly walked up to the two Kiba-kuns until he got to the middle of the room.

With his Byakugan still activated, Hina-kun rose his two fingers into a one hand hand-sign then brought his hand up then back down while his other had went left to right.

He kept switching directions with his hands and he got faster and faster until his hands were moving in a blur. I smiled, knowing what he was doing because we practiced it in training.

Kiba-kun scoffed as he did the drill Jutsu again with his clone, but when he hit the field that Hina-kun was making with his hands, it brought Kiba-kun out of the Jutsu but kept him in one place in the air.

His quick movements with his Gentle Fist, it hit all of Kiba's and Akamaru-kun's Chakra points and shreded up Kiba-kun's jacket.

Hina-kun then stopped as Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun fell to the ground, knocked out cold as the proctor called Hina-kun the winner which made me cheer in happiness as I put my hands together.

Hina-kun walked back up the stairs and next to Sasuke-kun as I brought my arms around his shoulders, hugging him which shocked Hina-kun but he hugged back anyway.

Sasuke-kun scoffed as he congratulated him as we looked up at the board to see two names pop up which made me freeze up.

Naru Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga...

I gulped as I felt someone grab my hand so I looked to see Hina-kun who was smiling at me and said that I could do it which made me smile as I walked down the steps and stood in front of the cousin of Hina-kun.

Neji-kun just stared at me, "I never thought that we would have to face each other, Naru..." I nodded as Neji-kun and I knew each other from me going over to Hina-kun's house to help him train. .

The proctor said that we could begin when ready for which we just stared at each other as he spoke, "Before we do this, I have a word of advice... Naru, listen to me..."

I looked at him as he spoke, "Withdraw now... You know that you were never meant to be a Ninja... You are to kind and gentle... You seek harmony and avoid conflict... You can easily be persuaded by others..."

I looked down to my left, doubting myself as he spoke, "Admit it, you have no confidence... You feel inferier to everyone else here... It would have been better if you would have simply remained a Genin...

And besides, for the Genin exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to be part of these exams but Hina and Sasuke did, so you couldn't bare to let your teammates down... Could you..."

I brought my head up, "N-No... You're w-wrong... I wanted... I w-wanted to do it to s-s-see if I could change..."

The building became silent as Neji-kun spoke, "Naru, you are the dead-last of your class... People can't change no matter how hard they try!"

This made my eyes widen as I thought of all the times of Hina-kun helping me, saying that she would help me with my confidence... Was none of that good enough...

"They can't run away from their true nature... A failure will always be a failure... People are judged by their true nature... It is the way of the world with outcasts... We change our physical appearance to improve our skill with training and study, but we are ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change...

What can't be changed, must be endorsed, we are who we are Naru... and we must live with it. Just like I must live with the face that you were born into the elite of our clan while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly, with my Byakugan... Dispite your brave words, what you are really thinking is that you would like to run, run as far away from here are you can!"

I shook my head, "N-No, you're wrong! Y-You're wrong about me! I-I can change!" I see him make the sign to activate the Byakugan which made me shake because I was scared of what he was going to do to me.

I couldn't stop shaking, his chakra was to imense... It was true, I wanted to run... But I knew I couldn't so I just stood there, shaking.

"My eyes cannot be deceived... Just one moment ago, in the slightest movement, your eyes moved to the upper-left corner of the room... I saw at that moment, you were thinking about your past, your bitter past... And then, almost immediately after, your gaze drifted to the lower-right. It was the mere flicker of the eyes, but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering...

You are seeing your-old self, and you are wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You are picturing the outcome of this battle... You see yourself losing... And the way you are holding your arms in front of your body like that, it tells me that you are trying to build a wall between us...

To keep me at bay... You want to keep me from raiding the deepest recesses of your mind... And why... Because everything that I said was true... Shall we go on...

That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lips, I know that it is a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic, made all the more desperate because you know that it is futile... It's all futile Naru...You are who you are, whether you like it or not... You already know-"

"That does it!" I heard Hina-kun shout behind me which shouted like she had venom in her voice, "You do have the right to say that stuff to me, but you are not allowed to say that stuff about Naru, Neji-nii-san! Come on Naru! Show Neji-nii-san what did in training... With your Kekkei Genkai! Anything! Do something!"

I stared up at him with shock and awe as he spoke more, "Naru! Are you just going to stand their and take that! Do something! Your hurting my heart!"

I looked down with my hair covering my eyes then I looked back up at Neji-kun with determination in my eyes.

He scoffed, "If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen..." I closed my eyes gathered Chakra while thinking about how I could do this.

It suddenly started to feel cold which shocked everyone as I bent down and started to take off my shoes. Once they were off, I gathered Chakra to my feet which made me move faster.

Suddenly, I started to run circles around him as I then jumped into the air and did a hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and ten of me appeared which circled around Neji-kun, they all ran at him.

Neji-kun suddenly spun in a circle, making Chakra spin with him, hitting all of my clones away, including me, which made me cough up blood as I hit the ground.

I slowly stood up as I see that Neji-kun was now in front of me and did a stance which he stretched his two arms out. I remember this stance helping Hina-kun train...

I was frozen as he started to use sixty four palms on me which hit all of my Chakra points, making me fall to the ground, on my stomach as Neji-kun scoffed.

Then, I was so close to getting him, but in the end, Neji got my heart which made me cough up blood as Neji spoke, "That's it... That is all the power you have..."

I tried to stand back up but I fell back on my stomach which made Neji-kun scoff.

"Look Naru, I'm completely out of your league and that wont change. That what separates the elite from the failures. You may not like it, but it is a fact. From the instant that you said that you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed, you were destined for failure, and now, you are consumed with hopelessness. Now... This is your last warning Naru... forfeit this match!"

Blood fell from my mouth as I clenched my hands as I spoke, "I... Never... Go back... On... My word..." I struggled to stand as I faced Neji. "Because that to is my nindo... My ninja way..."

Neji-kun and everyone else were surprised that I could even stand as I started panting from my Chakra points being closed up and him hitting my heart, but I didn't care... As long as I have my friends on my side... I will not give up!

I coughed up some more blood as I heard Hina-kun shout my name in distress as Neji scoffed, saying that I could summon any Chakra.

I put up a hand sign for me to summon Chakra as power started returning back to my vains and my Chakra points being reopened.

I opened my eyes to see that visible orange Chakra surrounded me which shocked everyone as I then jumped into the air and started running on the wall as my speed was increased.

I held a kunai as Neji-kun also pulled out a Kunai and we clashed, making smoke surround us from the explosion from our Chakra touching.

Once the smoke cleared, you could see that both Neji-kun and I were on the ground as the participates watching went silent.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to stand for which I slowly got to my feet and my friends cheered as the proctor said that I was the winner of the match.

Medics took Neji-kun to the medical bay as I started to fall forward from lack of Chakra. I felt someone catch me for which I opened my eyes to see that Hina-kun who was smiling at me, telling me I did a good job.

I smiled back as I let the darkness consume me...

***********Time skip brought to you by going to see the Parade of Homes***********

I woke up in a bed and was surrounded by white walls and machines so I expected that I was in the Hospital. I sat up as I looked over to my left to see a vase with flowers and a card.

"Hina came and dropped that off yesterday..." I turned to see my adoptive father, smiling at me from behind his mask which made me smile back as he sat next to me as I opened the card and started to read.

 _Dear Pretty girl:_

 _"I am sorry that I am not there when you woke up... I stayed there everyday until my father is having me work with Neji-nii-san and my sister, to do training for the Third part of the exam._

 _Neji has changed a lot since your battle with him... He has become more compassionate and is really helpful with my training._

 _You did so well in your match with Neji... I am so proud of you! I have never seen more fierceness in your eyes, even when we were training!_

 _The person you are fighting in the third round is going to be Garra of the Sand and you need to do your best while fighting and training to beat him! I will make sure to do my best to beat my opponent as well!_

 _Please get well soon! Don't do anything to rash and I will see you at the Third Part of the exams!"_

 _Love always,_

 _Hina_

I smile as I then picked up the Carnation that was in the vase and smelled it, smiling as my adoptive father put a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"I have someone who is going to train you will I am going to train Sasuke in one of my Jutsu's... I'm not choosing him over you, I hope that you know that..."

I smiled at him and nodded, "I-I trust you..." He smiled as he sat up and kissed my forehead through his mask then said that he was going to go talk to the nurse.

He walked out of the room as I looked out the window with a smile...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 11: A New Master

(Naru's Point Of View)

I was released from the Hospital a few hours after I woke up and I was walking to the lobby to see my father talking to a man with shades.

I walked up to them for Tou-san to introduce me to him and he told me his name which was Ebisu-sensei which made tilt my head to one side, remembering that name from somewhere.

I then remembered that he was the sensei of the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru... I baby-sitted him a few times for the Hokage in good gesture.

Konohamaru now calls me his boss and likes to follow me around and watch me train. He even brings his two friends who call me Nee-san which I thought was cute.

Naru] was cut off from her thinking by Ebisu-sensei saying that he would do his best to train me and would by me ramen if I was good which made me smile and nod.

Tou-san shook his head and spoke, "Anyway, Ebisu-sensei will be training you in Chakra Control... Make sure that you are doing your best in your training, got it?"

I nodded and gave him one of my shy smiles which made Ebisu-sensei blush from behind his glasses. I tilted my head in confusion as he brought his glasses up and brought me outside.

Once we arrived at the hot springs, Ebisu-sensei told me that I was going to learn how to walk in water. I nodded and asked him to give me an example for which he did a handsign and showed me.

He then came back on shore and looked at me, "You're all about book smarts, you tell me what this exercise is about..."

I nodded as I took a breathe in, "T-This t-training method is u-used to gain b-better C-Chakra control. T-To do this, t-the user h-has to be e-emitting a c-constant s-stream of C-Chakra from the b-bottom of the t-their feet and u-using the r-r-repellent f-force to w-walk across the w-water's surface."

He nodded as he then told me to try for which I nodded and made a hand sign to gather up my Chakra and tried to walk on the water, but it resulted me falling right into the water.

Ebisu helped me out of the water as he pushed up his glasses and spoke, "Your father told me about your... Abilities, so I decided to bring you to the hot spring so you don't freeze up the water.

I began to concentate again a I heard Ebisu-sensei was shouting at someone at the who was peeping at the girls spa. I looked over and I saw his white long hair and red clothing which made me think of one person... Master Jiraiya... The Sage... One of the legendary Sannin!

Ebisu-sensei was scolding him for being a pervert and looking at the woman's spa, but a frog appeared and wracked him away, knocking him out cold.

I ran over to Ebisu-sensei and shook him, but he was out cold so I looked over to Jiraiya-san to see him standing on a toad and telling me his name in a really classy way which made me giggle.

The toad disappeared as he then looked at me and laughed as he spoke, "Well, if it isn't Naru! I haven't seen you since you were just a baby!"

I looked up at him, shocked and spoke, "Y-You know me!" He nodded then he looked down at me, "Why do you have a stutter Naru..."

My eyes widen as I looked down as he then put a hand on my shoulder, "It's because of what's inside of you isn't it..."

I looked at him confused as he looked shocked, "You don't know!" I shook my head as he sighed.

"I was working on my research, but I guess since I took out your teacher that I can teach you for a little while... I do want to see what your special ability is... I will also tell you an S-Rank secret!"

My eyes widen as I then smiled and nodded as Jiraiya-san brought me to a lake in the forest where I tried to do the Water Walking technique but failed and went into the water.

Jiraiya-san watched, amazed, when I fell into the water, the ice all around me turned into ice and when I got out of the water, the ice melted.

He laughed, saying that I was an interesting kid which made me smile awkwardly as he then told me to take off my clothes which made me blush a deep red then he waved his arms, saying that he thought it would help me with my balance.

I nodded with my face still red as I took off my Kimono and my shorts and boots so I was only in my bandages covering my breasts and underwear which made me cold from the wind touching my skin.

He told me to gather my Chakra for which I did and I closed my eyes and I felt him touching my stomach which made me laugh because I was ticklish for which he apologized.

Jiraiya-san told me to raise up my arms for which I did while being confused. Master thrust his fingers onto my stomach which made me cough up phlegm and made me fall a few feet back.

I stood up as he apologized again and said that he was doing it to loosen up my muscles which I doubted and he told me to try again with the water walking technique for which did and I did it perfectly.

It was the end of the day and we were sitting, waiting for Naruto's clothes to dry for which he was about to tell me about the S-Rank secret that the villagers know about I don't.

"You know that on the day of your birth, the Nine Tails attacked the village and was taken down by the Fourth Hokage, right..."

I nodded, telling him that everyone knew that then he asked me if I knew that the Nine Tails was not destroyed. My eyes widen as I told him that, that is what history told us.

He nodded, "That's true, but that is not the whole story... You cannot kill a Tailed Beast because they are only made of Chakra... The way to beat one, is to seal it... And that is what the Fourth Hokage did..."

I looked down, trying to connect all the things I know with the new information, but there was still one thing that I needed to ask.

"W-Who was... T-The person he u-used as the j-jailor..." He crossed his arms as he spoke, "I gave all the information for you to figure that out..."

I looked down and played with my hands as I thought about what he said... I began to think back to when I had that strange surge of power... The orange Chakra... I was born on the day the Nine Tails attack... The villagers shunning me... Beating me up... Ignoring me...

My eyes widen as I realized what he meant...

"I'm the jailor..." Jiraiya-san sighed as he knelled down to me level and put his hands on my shoulders, "Yes, you are... But I want you to hear me out... You are not the Nine Tails himself... You are not a monster like he is... You are Naru Uzumaki, got that?!"

A tear left my eye as I nodded and he put his arms around me for which I started to bawl and he held me as the sun went down and I stopped after a few minutes.

While in his embrace, I started to think some more for which I then pulled back and rubbed away the tears then I tilted my head and spoke, "J-Jiraiya-san... Am... Am I r-related to the F-Fourth H-Hokage in a-anyway?"

He chuckled nervously as he spoke, "Wow, nothing gets past you, huh..." I kept staring at him, waiting for answer as rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep! You are the daughter of him actually!" This made my eyes widen as I then looked down, wondering what it would be like to have the Fourth Hokage as your father.

I then looked up at him, "Who's my mother?" He nodded, "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki... She had hair just like yours and was one of the most beautiful woman in the village!"

My eyes widen with joy, thinking how my mother was so cool then Jiraiya-san then looked over at my clothes and saw that they were dry so I put them on then he walked me home.

I walked into the house to see Tou-san sitting at the couch, reading his book as he then looked up at me and smiled, saying hello to me for which I said hello back.

I sat on the couch next to him as he looked at me with worried eyes and asked me what was wrong, "I know about the Nine Tails..."

I said this without stuttering as Tou-san looked shocked then he wrapped his arms around me as he asked if Jiraiya-san told me and I nodded for which he then pulled back.

"Then you know that you are the jailor, not the Nine Tails itself, right?" I nodded as he hugged me again then I smiled and spoke, "I know who my real father and mother are as well..."

He pulled back quickly, shocked, then rubbed the back of his head, "Well, he wasn't supposed to tell you that..." I shook my head, telling him that I found out on my own which made him sigh but smile.

He told me that it was time for bed for which he walked me to my room then tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead but I stopped him, calling out his name, making him turn around.

"I love you..." I told him which made him smile as he turned off the lights while saying that he loved me as well, then shut the door.

**********Time skip brought to you by dying my hair blue***********

It has been a couple of days and Jiraiya-san let me make a blood contract with the Toad Summoning Scroll. The best he can do so far is a frog with a tail and that is about it.

"Your actually doing better then I thought you would be!" Master said as I smiled then sat down and started to relax.

I asked him if he could give me some tips for which he said that it would cost me my life which confused me as he asked me where I like relax so I told him the Hotspring.

Once we got to the spring, I asked him if he was going to spy on my for which he shook his head, saying that he was not a pedophile which made me relax and I went into the Hotspring.

I got washed up then went to the outside spa and saw that no one was there so I started to soak and started to sing to help me relax more.

" Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(oh, on a holiday)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well, oh, that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh, you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day."

I then got out of the spa and met Jiraiya-san in the front and he spoke, "So where is your favorite place to eat?" I answered saying Ichiraku Ramen for which I smiled and Master nodded so we went there to eat.

After two bowls, we were full and we thanked the owner for the meal and we walked out. "Now, Naruto, is there a boy that you love?" I see him look at me and I blushed and nodded.

"Good, now I want you to go find him and give her a hug, okay?" I nodded as we walked to the Hyuga compound as we saw Hina-kun and his sister both panting... It looks like they finished sparring.

Hina-kun looked over at me for which I walked up to him and gave him hug which confused him but he hugged me back then I let go and I ran away from him, leaving him confused.

I walked up to Jiraiya-san only to be knocked out... When I woke up, I saw that we were in a forest for which I stood up then he said that this was for my own good for which he poked my forehead, making me move backwards and into a Ravine of spikes.

I tried to grab onto one of them but it was to slippery for which I kept falling and I closed my eyes, waiting for impact until I felt something wet under my feet.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a sewer and I felt dark Chakra so I started to follow it which lead me to a big gate with the Nine Tails Fox inside.

He started growling at me, but then I remembered that I get stronger with his Chakra so I polietly asked for it for which he scoffed, "Your cute... Fine, as rent, I let you borrow some Chakra..."

Orange Chakra covered me as I woke up, back to fall into to my death. I bit my thumb then made hand signs and made the summoning for which I fell onto a giant toad that was about ten times size.

"Why is a little brat on my head!? Where's Jiraiya!? Why did he summon me here!?" I suttered then spoke, "U-Um, toad s-sir... I-I'm the one who s-summoned you..."

He looked at me and laughed, "A little brat like you summoning me!" I nodded with serious eyes as he jumped out of the Ravine.

He looked down to see the summoning scroll that had my name on it which made him sigh, "Fine, I will let you be my student..."

I smiled as he put me down on the ground and I released the summoning then I hear Jiraiya-san clapping.

"Now we can get down to the real business... We need to get you ready for your battle in the Chunin Exams!" I smiled and nodded as we did extra training with my abilities...

I hope everything will go okay at the Chunin Exams...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
